Consentida
by Distroyer
Summary: Dinero. Un bien que Wendy ultimamente anhela y el cual Stan tiene de sobra. La pelirroja se atreve a realizar una gran hazaña con su jefe para conseguirlo pero toda accion trae consecuencias buenas o malas y Wendy se ve metida en una comprometedora sitiacion donde no parece haber vuelta atras. Nadie nunca dijo que ser la consentida sería facil.
1. Chapter 1

**Iniciando el año con esta nueva historia, como siempre, de parejas ignoradas dentro del fandom y esta es super crack :'v De hecho ya hasta estoy pensando en ¡otro fic! para otra pareja crack de esa serie pero no les diré queines son para que sea sorpresa y no me ganen la idea xD todo a su tiempo será publicado lol Y bueno no hay musho que decir...las intenciones que me llevaron a escribir esto es**

 **1.- Creo que solo hay tres historias de esta pareja en esta plataforma y**

 **2.- Ninguna de esas historias esta terminada :'v**

 **Asi que bueno, gracias a eso surgió esta idea y no crean que la dejaré botada lololol de hecho ya tengo escritos los primeros cuatro capitulos ;w; Cabe aclarar que en esta historia Wendy es mayor de edad y ademas todo se desarrolla desde antes de la llegada de los gemelos al pueblo. Y sí, creo que es solo eso. Espero que hayan pasado bonita navidad y año nuevo -3-**

* * *

Wendy Corduroy iba caminando hacia su trabajo en la Cabaña del Misterio. A pesar de que era temprano aun, el sol le quemaba su níveo rostro como si fuera plena tarde en aquel día de verano.

" _Ugh, odio este sol, solo me sacará más pecas"._ \- Pensó con fastidio la joven mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano para que los rayos no la siguieran atormentando.

Al llegar al negocio lo primero que hizo fue sentarse tras el mostrador y al igual que cada mañana tomó alguna revista juvenil y la empezó a leer con tranquilidad. Ella misma se cuestionaba porque seguía leyendo esas revistas tontas para adolescentes. Ella ya no era una, bueno, al menos no en el sentido legal. Ahora con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida ya se considerada una mujer adulta. Aun no se acostumbraba a ese nuevo título pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano y tampoco se presionaba a hacerlo más temprano que tarde. Como ella misma decía:

" _Sí, podían ser revistas tontas y hasta algo infantiles pero hay que admitir que son muy entretenidas"._

Esa siempre es su rutina al comenzar su turno desde que inició en ese trabajo como cajera desde hace tres veranos atrás: Leer revistas hasta que llegara algún cliente al cual cobrarle la mercancía que se llevara.

Cualquiera que la viera así pensaría que era la típica chica americana que odiaba su trabajo y prefería no hacer nada en él, sobre todo con la cara de pocos amigos que se cargaba aquel día. Pero la razón no era esa. Al contrario, Wendy sí tenía amigos y de los mejores en Gravity Falls. Además le gustaba el trabajo. Ya podía llamarse toda una experta en cuanto a contabilizar el dinero se refiere. Su razón de estar tan seria era porque que se encontraba en aquellos días en los que una mujer no desea hacer nada de nada. Pero era quedarse en casa o mejor ganarse su paga. Cualquier joven desea tener su propio dinero en manos y Wendy hace lo justo para ganárselo aunque por dentro sus cólicos la estén matando.

Hay muchas cosas vendiéndose en el mercado justo ahora que a ella le gustaría comprar. Lo típico de los jóvenes. Por ejemplo ese lindo outfit que vio en el súper el fin de semana, o los boletos para esa película. O el libro que se puso de moda hace un mes. Por eso valía la pena ir a trabajar. Si no nuca se compraría todo eso y más.

Ahora mismo las revistas que lee también le ayudan a ocultar la cara tras sus hojas para que nadie vea sus muecas de dolor. Con suerte y la pastilla que tomó hace una hora empezaría a hacer efecto pronto. Mientras tanto Wendy seguía leyendo, intentando concentrarse en el párrafo en el que se quedó. Con la mano izquierda sostenía la parte inferior de la revista sin quitar sus ojos de la página y con la mano derecha se sobó unas cuantas veces el estómago. Cuando le dolía así de fuerte se consolaba pensando que su medicamento ya estaba funcionando.

De pronto fue sorprendida por la voz de su otro compañero de trabajo, Soos.- ¡Hey Wendy, al fin llegas!- Saludó con emoción su regordete amigo con una cara bastante feliz comparada a la suya.

-¡Hey Soos!- Respondió el saludo lo mejor que pudo.- ¿Qué cuentas, amigo?

-Estaba esperándote. Resulta que Stan quiere hablar con los dos en su oficina…ahora.- Dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más preocupado mientras tragó saliva.

-¡Agh!- Se quejó.- Sea lo que sea que se rompió, yo no lo hice.- Respondió siendo cortante.

-No, no creo que sea eso. Nada se ha roto aquí, que yo sepa. Debe ser por otra cosa. Además, aunque algo se haya roto, Stan nunca te culparía a ti. Eres la empleada ejemplar.- Le sonrió.

-¿La empleada ejemplar, yo? ¡Pff! Claro amigo, ni tú crees eso.

-Claro que sí. Vamos, Stan nunca te regaña. Creo que eres su consentida.- Sugirió.

-¡Vamos Soos, tú eres el consentido! Tú eres el empleado ejemplar. A ti Stan te conoce desde pequeño. ¿Y eres capaz de limpiar los baños sin quejarte? ¡Yo admiro eso de ti, es increíble!

-Oh bueno, la verdad no es nada.- Hizo alarde de su virtudes un rato y ambos jóvenes empezaron a carcajearse por lo gracioso de la situación. Soos en serio era el mejor. Wendy no pudo haber escogido otro sujeto que la hiciera pasársela tan bien en sus días laborales.

El jefe se asomó por la puerta de su oficina y les interrumpió la diversión, carraspeando su garganta para llamar la atención.- Si ya terminaron de hacer chistes… ¡A mi oficina, ya!- Dejó la puerta abierta para darles el paso de una vez.

-Ugh, que genio.- Susurró Wendy rodando los ojos y cruzada de brazos.

-Creo que hoy sí está enojado.- Secundo Soos mientras los dos entraban a la oficina.- ¿Pasa algo malo, señor Pines?- Preguntó temeroso el buen chico.

\- Sí Stan ¿Cuál es el problema?- Inquirió Wendy.- Relájate. Ni siquiera es medio día y ya estas más gruñón de lo usual.- Tomaron asiento. Soos se sentó formalmente mientras que Wendy se tomó la libertad de cruzar las piernas en actitud serena. Recuerden, en esos días las chicas siempre se cruzan de piernas para evitar mostrar cualquier indicio de estar en su periodo.

-El problema, niña, es que las ventas han bajado un 3% en las últimas dos semanas.- Recalcó Stan usando un tono severo. Señaló unos gráficos. Wendy no entendió mucho. Solo vio que una fecha roja empezaba en los números altos y en algún punto caía en picada.

-¡Un 3%!- Exclamó Soos. Los otros dos presentes no supieron adivinar si lo exclamó en serio preocupado o solo por no quedarse sin decir nada.

-¿3%? Uy sí, gran cosa, en verdad ¡Que tragedia!- Usó sarcasmo la chica.

-Oh, en verdad no sabes lo que es perder un 3%- Stan entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera retarla.

Wendy entonces miró todos esos fajos de billetes, ya contados y bien apilados sobre el escritorio y quedó sorprendía y a la vez pensativa por semejante cantidad.

" _Mmm… ¿Qué haría yo con todo ese dinero? Es más de lo que ganaría en todo un año. Obviamente lo gastaría en todo lo que ya quiero pero seguiría sobrando mucho…bueno, como adulta que soy, lo más prudente sería guardarlo en el banco. O tal vez lo usaría para ir de vacaciones o donarlo a la caridad o…"_

-¡Wendy!- La voz de su jefe la sacó de sus pensamientos. Stan le estaba chasqueando los dedos para que reaccionara.- Mírame a los ojos, niña, aquí, Wendy.- Y señalo hacia sus ojos.- ¿Escuchaste lo último que dije?

-¿Eh? Oh…uh…no, perdón.- Se disculpó y buscó una excusa rápida.- Es que…estaba pensando que…en serio no creo que sea una gran pérdida porque no se nota.

-Créeme, niña, lo es. Por suerte, se me ha ocurrido algo que puede que nos salve el día de hoy.

-¿Qué es, señor Pines?- Preguntó su empleado.

-Súper-Halloween.- Sentenció.

-¿Súper-Halloween?- Preguntaron los más jóvenes a la vez.

-Así es. Como sabrán, la celebración es hoy. Todos los niños de Gravity Falls estarán disfrazados a la espera de recibir dulces pero ¿Por qué estar perdiendo el tiempo en esa tontería cuando podrían estar aquí? ¡En la Súper-Fiesta-Misterio de la Cabaña del Misterio!- Stan sacó de un cajón un fajo de volantes que le entregó a cada uno.- Quiero que vayan y corran la voz con estos. Repártanlos, péguenlos, láncenlos en el cielo, montados desde un avión… ¡Qué sé yo! Solo hagan que se esparza la noticia.

-Uh…sin ofender señor Pines, yo no creo que esta celebración sea tonta.- Dijo Soos.- Por algo la celebramos dos veces al año, porque es divertida. Pero aun no entiendo cómo hacer esta fiesta nos hará recuperar ganancias.

-Oh Soos, te falta comprender como funciona el negocio de la mercadotecnia.- Dijo Stan.- Los niños no son el público meta para esta fiesta, sino los que les siguen. Hablo de adolescentes y adultos, porque ellos son los que tienen los billetes. Sí, entreguen los volantes a cualquier persona con quien se crucen, sin importar su edad, porque independientemente de que estemos invitando a los más pequeños también, ellos deben acudir con sus padres para pedir permiso. Y los padres nunca pueden negarse a las peticiones de sus hijos y no tendrán de otra más que venir acompañándolos y ya que toda la familia este aquí ¡Ahí es que los haremos gastar! No podrán resistirse a comprar cualquier cosa. Disfrutando de la fiesta se les hará fácil librarse de un poco de peso de sus billeteras.

-¡Cielos señor Pines! ¿Cómo es que usted puede ser tan listo? Necesito aprender mucho de usted todavía.- Hizo una reverencia como si estuviera frente a su sensei, juntando ambas manos e inclinándose al frente.

-Tú lo has dicho, Soos.- Se mostró satisfecho.- Y ya que también dijiste que esta celebración te parece divertida entonces ten…- De todo su dinero sobre el escritorio tomo unos cuantos dólares y se los entregó al joven. Wendy vio como los dejaba en sus manos y ahora Soos los atesoraba como si fueran lo más preciado que le habían dado en el mundo. Oh, como deseaba ella tanto ese dinero.

-Te encargarás de comprar todos los adornos para la fiesta y Wendy se encargara de repartir todos los volantes.- Le quitó los volantes restantes a Soos y se los dio a la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron ambos en señal de queja.-Um…está bien señor Pines ¡Prometo no defraudarlo en esta misión!- Soos lo saludo como un soldado a sus superiores, dispuesto a cumplir con el encargo recibido.

-Bien muchachos, ya pueden retirarse.- Soos salió de la oficina muy dispuesto a cumplir con el encargo dado mientras que su amiga salió más cara larga que cuando entró.

-¿Lo ves Wendy? Eres la favorita.- Volvió a insistir él.

-¿Soos, de que hablas?

-Stan te dejó el trabajo más fácil. Solo debes repartir volantes y ahora yo debo ir al centro comercial. No me quejo pero es algo que no me gusta mucho hacer. Tardare todo el día en conseguir estas cosas.- Miró hacia la lista que Stan le entregó también segundos antes.

-Uh…si quieres podemos cambiar.

-¿En serio?

-Claro amigo. Dame el dinero y yo te doy los volantes…- Soos pareció aceptar el trato. Wendy ya podía casi sentir la pasta verde sobre sus manos. Tantas cosas lindas de ropa que podría ver…Miró con emoción ese fajo de billetes que casi le era entregado pero a última hora Soos cambio de parecer y volvió a guardar el dinero.

-¿Sabes qué? Ahora estoy pensando que puede ser divertido. Digo, es algo tonto no querer hacer la tarea que Stan me encargó solo por no querer hacer unas cuantas compras. Es una tarea que me confió a mí después de todo y no quiero fallarle en eso. ¡Dijo que lo hizo porque esta celebración me parece divertida! Y hablo en serio Wendy. Imagina cuantas cosas novedosas podré encontrar para el Súper-Halloween de este año. ¡Qué emoción!

-Eh…pero las chicas tenemos más experiencia comprando. Podré tener todo lo que Stan pidió en un santiamén.- Intentó convencerlo.

-Lo sé pero…ahora pienso que si me quedo con los volantes tendré que hablar con las personas y…no soy muy bueno en eso, en cambio tú sí…Qué tal que hablo con chicas y yo…me pongo muy nervioso con ellas. Es decir…contigo no porque eres mi amiga y eres genial. No me importa hacer el tonto contigo pero…con los demás…- Se rascó la nuca siguiéndolo pensando.

-Oh vamos Soos…- Wendy le habló con un tono comprensivo.- No harás el tonto. Eres genial y lo sabes. Esta puede ser una oportunidad de que conozcas a alguien…

-No sé si estoy listo para ese paso…lo…lo siento Wendy. Prefiero quedarme con el dinero…

-Oh…esta…bien.- Dijo un poco decepcionada.

Salieron entonces cada uno a hacer su tarea. Soos tomó su camioneta y se marchó. Wendy por su lado tuvo que caminar.

" _Genial"_.- Refunfuñó.- _"Aunque supongo que prefiero hacer esto a estar en la cabaña. No hay clientes de todas formas…"_ Luego pensó que entregar volantes no era tan malo. Podía ir en busca de sus amigos y pasar el rato. Además para ese momento sus cólicos se habían marchado y eso la puso de mejor humor.

* * *

 **Los reto nombrar otro fic donde mencione en alguna ocacion que la prota o cualquier otro personaje femenino esta en sus dias :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Actualizacion sabatina! (Aunque de seguro lo leeran el domingo xD) Y fuera de eso creo que no hay nada mas que agregar lol ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Wendy se pasó casi todo el día repartiendo los volantes. Cualquier conocido del pueblo estaba bien para entregarle uno y seguir su camino.

Estando cerca del local de Arcade pensó que sería buena idea entrar ahí y pegar unos volantes aquí y allá.

Se quedó sorprendida por los juegos nuevos que se habían instalado recién. Le hubiera gustado probar alguno. De hecho todos se veían muy tentadores pero se dijo que mejor no debía perder tiempo y aunque pudiera estaba sin un centavo para gastar, ni siquiera en "Pégale al topo" que era el más accesible.

Después de pegar los volantes se quedó mirando como un par de chicas un poco más jóvenes que ella se ponían a bailar en la mini pista mirando atentas la pantalla para seguir los pasos. Lo hacían muy bien y se estaban divirtiendo hasta que de pronto apareció otro trio más de muchachas y la líder era la mismísima Pacifica Noroeste, la niña más rica y acaudalada de todo Gravity Falls, pues su padre es directo descendiente del difunto fundador del pueblo. Cualquiera desearía tener esa suerte.

-¡A un lado, perdedoras!- Ordenó la rubia.- Mis amigas y yo lo haremos mejor que ustedes.- Pacifica hizo que las otras dos niñas se quitaran de la pista para que ella y su sequito la ocuparan ahora.

-¡No es justo, nosotras llegamos antes!- Reclamo la chica más alta.

-Claro, la vida siempre es injusta para quienes no tienen dinero…como ustedes, par de tontas.- Remató.

Wendy escuchó eso y se sintió mal de tener que admitir, al menos un poco, que lo de Pacifica era verdad.

Siguió quedándose ahí viendo como ahora la rubia y sus amigas dominaban el juego e incluso bailaban más rápido. Los demás que estaban alrededor se acercaron a mirar como las tres chicas acababan ya casi ese nivel y les daban porras. Cuando terminaron, recibieron un montón de aplausos y Pacifica dejó humilladas a las otras dos chicas diciéndoles quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Luego una alarma en su celular se oyó sonar y Pacifica vio la hora.- Debo volver ahora…si mis padres se enteran que me escapé de la mansión…- La chica salió de ahí con sus amigas tras ella y Wendy las vio subirse a todas a la limosina de la chica Noroeste.

Ya la multitud de gente que se había reunido se volvió a disipar y la pelirroja observó con lastima a las niñas que se quedaron sin poder bailar. Se acercó a ellas.- Hola chicas.- Saludó casualmente.

-Hola.- Respondieron las dos, no con muchos ánimos.

-Oigan, vi lo que pasó. Mmm…al parecer Pacifica Noroeste sabe bailar.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- Respondió la chica más alta con mucho coraje.- Es Pacifica, ella siempre es mejor que todos…en todo.

-Nos humilló.- Hablo entonces la chica más bajita, de gafas y con rasgos asiáticos.- Pacifica siempre tiene que ser tan perfecta.

-Oigan, yo no concuerdo en eso. Esa chica es de lo peor. Para mi ustedes bailaron mucho mejor.

-Gracias, pero creo que eso no nos anima.- Dijo la chica bajita.

-¡Sé qué lo hará!- Wendy les dio un volante a cada una.- Sería lindo verlas en la fiesta. ¿Por qué no van? Se divertirán mucho.

-¡Claro, suena bien!

-¡Genial! Bueno, ahora yo debo irme. Por cierto, soy Wendy.

-Yo Grenda.

-Y yo soy Candy.- Se despidió de las niñas.

Ya le quedaban muy pocos volantes por entregar y por coincidencia se topó con las personas con las que se quiso encontrar desde un principio. Los halló en el lago aparentemente sin tener nada divertido que hacer.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les va?- Saludó animosamente acercándose al lugar.

-¡Wendy!- A Tambry, Thompson, Lee, Natan y a su novio Robbie se les iluminó el rostro cuando la vieron llegar.- ¡Vaya, ahora sí ya comenzó la diversión contigo aquí!- Exclamó Robbie dándole un beso cuando estuvo junto a él y Wendy lo aceptó con gusto.

-¿Y qué están haciendo?

-Competimos para ver quien lanza rocas más lejos.- Contestó Lee. Ahora era su turno de lanzar una. La tomó del suelo y la aventó al agua. El objeto cayo haciendo un sonido pesado cuando tocó la superficie del agua y procedió a hundirse.

-¿Han hecho eso todo el día?

-Pues la verdad no hay mucho que hacer hoy.- Dijo Natan.

-¿Y quién lanza más lejos hasta ahora?

-A nadie le importa.- Contestó el chico gótico pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros.- De todas formas nadie lanza más lejos que nadie.

-Apuesto a que yo sí puedo.- Dijo tomando su propia roca. Se preparó para lanzar y su tiro resultó ser el más lejano de todos, dándole puntos extra cuando la pequeña roca dio varios saltos sobre el agua antes de sumirse en ella.

-¡Bien, Wendy, eso fue increíble!- Dijeron los chicos a coro y aplaudiéndole.- ¡Esa es mi chica!- Gritó Robbie alabando la hazaña de su novia.

-Lo tengo todo en video. Buen trabajo amiga.

-Gracias Tambry. La verdad no fue difícil.- Se sacudió las manos mientras sonreía.

-Lo publicaré ahora.- Tambry posteó el video con la descripción "El mejor tiro de roca por Wendy Corduroy" y la etiquetó ahí mismo.- Listo, prepárate para recibir muchos likes.

-Sí… ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda…- Hasta ese momento Wendy tenía los volantes bajo el brazo y volvió a tomarlos.- Chicos, no olviden asistir a este evento. Será esta noche.

Los demás tomaron los volantes.-Vaya, empezaba a preguntarme porque no estabas en tu trabajo. ¿El viejo te dejó haciendo propaganda?- Preguntó Robbie queriendo burlarse.

-Algo así.- Confesó ella.

-¿Una fiesta? Será genial.- Dijo su amiga luego de leer el volante.- Cuenta conmigo, Wendy.

-¡Sí, todos iremos!- Dijo Thompson admirando su volante. Luego se inclinó para tomar una roca y se dio cuenta de que ya no había ninguna.- Oh, ya no hay rocas.- Dijo decepcionado.

-¡Apuesto a que no vas y las traes todas!- Apostaron los demás.- Amigo, te daré un dólar por cada piedra que saques.

-¡No bromees, Lee!

-No es una broma, en serio lo haré.- Dijo sacando su billetera.

Wendy se quedó apreciando esa billetera un momento.- Si quieren yo puedo…

-¡Lo haré, Lee, ya lo prometiste!- Se apresuró a decir Thompson. Se quitó la camiseta, la botó al suelo y se dirigió al lago no importándole mojarse hasta la cintura.- Esta muy fría.- Tembló. Tomó aire y se sumergió para nadar hasta abajo.

-Hay que ver cuánto aguanta.- Apostaron Robbie y Natan mientras Tambry grababa el suceso.

Wendy también se quedó mirando hasta que oyó su teléfono sonar. Vio que era su jefe y respondió la llamada.- ¿Qué hay, Stan?

-Solo me aseguro que tú y Soos ya terminaran el trabajo. ¿Cómo vas?

-Sí, ya entregue y pegué todos los volantes.

-Excelente. Los espero con sus disfraces para la fiesta en dos horas.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! Espera… ¡¿Qué, un disfraz?!

-Pues claro, todos se disfrazarán. No sería una fiesta de Súper-Halloween sin uno.- Wendy dejó de hablar con Stan un momento para tomar el volante de Tambry y leerlo. Decía que llevaras tu propio disfraz para la ocasión.

" _Ugh, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?"_

-Claro, ahí estaré.

-En dos horas.- Recalcó antes de colgar.

Wendy miró el reloj del aparato dándose cuenta que ya era tarde y estaba anocheciendo.- Umm…Tambry…- Fue hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó sin dejar de grabar.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a casa? Resulta que tengo que disfrazarme y ni siquiera lo sabía. Además ya va a anochecer.

-Oh, claro. ¿Me prestarás algo que llevarme a la fiesta también?

-Amiga, toda mi ropa es también tu ropa. Excepto la interior.- Susurró. Ambas rieron por el chiste. Tambry guardó su celular y se despidieron de los chicos.

-Nos vemos, cuídate.- Le dijo Robbie dándole otro beso.

-Los veo allá.

Cuando ya se iban Wendy alcanzo a ver como Thompson salía del agua con todas las rocas que cabían en sus brazos y Lee empezaba a darle dinero. Como prometió. Contaban una roca y Lee pagaba. Contaban otra y era un dólar más.

Ya en casa de Wendy ésta tomó un baño mientras Tambry inspeccionaba en su armario.- ¡Wendy!

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Habló desde la regadera.

-¡No creo que nada de aquí me quede! ¡Eres más delgada que yo!

-¡No digas eso Tambry, a ti todo te entra!

-¡Díselo a estas lonjas!- Escuchó como su amiga soltó una carcajada.- ¡Buscare otras opciones!- Entonces tomó un kit de maquillaje y empezó a pensar en cómo pintar su rostro. Cuando Wendy salió, Tambry ya estaba maquillada como una calavera bastante convincente.

-¡Wao! ¿Hiciste eso mientras me bañaba?

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta!

-Gracias. ¿Y tú que te pondrás?

-¡Agh! ¡Ese es el problema, no lo sé!

-Créeme, tienes mucha ropa que nunca te he visto. Algo sacarás de todo eso. Y luego decimos que no tenemos que ponernos.- Se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.- Por eso los hombres nos llaman complicadas, ya veo…

-No me la pongo porque mi ropa no es bonita. ¡Necesito ir de compras!...Necesito dinero…La otra vez vi unos jeans que…

-Wendy, mira.- Interrumpió Tambry.-Tienes este vestido. ¿Crees poder ingeniártelas? ¡Se te verá precioso!

-¿Y de qué me disfrazaré?- Se trataba de un vestido negro con pliegues que llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía tirantes.

-Consigue un sombrero puntiagudo y ¡Tendrás a Wendy, la brujita!

-Se trata de ser una bruja que espante, no una bruja sexi.

-Wendy, es eso o nada. No puedes ir igual que yo, se trata de ser originales.

-Está bien.- Aceptó, tomando el gancho con el vestido.- Tienes razón, no me lo he puesto desde que falleció un tío lejano…

-Y no querrás seguir dejando que el vestido se haga viejo en tu armario ¿Verdad?

-No pero no sé si me siga quedando...

-Pues pruébatelo. Yo apuesto a que sí.

-Pero promete que al menos me ayudaras a maquillarme bonito después.

-Dalo por hecho.- Wendy se vistió acompañada de unas medias que harían juego y con zapatillas del mismo color. Luego Tambry la maquillo con colores y sombras oscuras. Le dio tiempo aun para plancharle el cabello y prestarle un collar ajustado al cuello. Logró encontrarle entre sus cosas el dichoso sombrero puntiagudo.- Solo falta tu escoba.

Wendy rio.- ¡Sueñas, no llevare una escoba conmigo!

-Ya lo sé, tontita.- Rio Tambry.

La chica adicta a la tecnología se ofreció a ser la que pedaleara la bicicleta de Wendy mientras ésta se iba montada en los diablitos de atrás. Como pedaleó rápido, llegaron pronto a la Cabaña del Misterio donde ya se oía la música y las luces de colores se asomaban por los cristales de las ventanas. Entraron y lo primero que hicieron fue deshacerse de sus abrigos y los colgaron en el perchero de la entrada. El lugar ya estaba lleno de adolescentes que bebían y charlaban entre sí. Incluso ahí estaban los propios hermanos de Wendy, disfrazados de diablillos, parecían divertirse. Y en la pista se divertían las chicas que conoció en la tarde, le alegró ver que sí asistieron. Candy estaba disfrazada de gatito y Grenda era la novia de Frankeinstein.

Las chicas vieron a sus amigos que las esperaban más al fondo. Thomson estaba cubierto de algas marinas y seguía estando mojado. Vino disfrazado del monstruo del lago. Lee era un hombre lobo. Natan era un fantasma que arrastraba cadenas y Robbie era un zombi.- Buenos disfraces chicas. Wendy, te ves muy sexi.- Señaló el muchacho y ambas le dieron las gracias.

-En serio Tambry, preferiría ser la bruja que asusta. Llamo mucho la atención- Dijo la pelirroja en voz baja.

-Relájate. Ven, vayamos a los bocadillos.- Se la llevó hasta la mesa de bocadillos y tomaron unos malvaviscos glaseados que aparentaban ser mini-fantasmitas hasta con las caritas enojadas dibujadas.- Que buenos bocadillos.- Dijo Tambry mientras se llevaba tres a la boca.

Wendy tomó un vaso de soda y empezó a beberlo.- Todo está muy rico.- Concordó.

Tambry le hizo segunda con la soda y su vista de pronto se fue a mirar a otro lado.-Uy.- Dijo en tono juguetón después de beber su trago.- No mires ahora pero alguien no deja de echarte el ojo.

Wendy casi se ahoga con su bebida.- ¿Quién?- Quiso saber.

-Voltea lentamente…ahora.-Indicó Tambry. Wendy giró lo más discretamente posible con la emoción de saber a quién le había gustado. Cuando se fijó, se topó con Stan en su disfraz de vampiro quien fue sorprendido mirando a su empleada. Cuando fue descubierto por la propia Wendy, Stan pareció haberse sonrojado, fingió demencia y se volvió con rapidez a atender a la gente en la caja.

-¡Tambry, es mi jefe!- Recriminó la pelirroja en un tono bajo.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara!- Tambry comenzó a reírse y Wendy le dio un golpe no muy fuerte en el hombro.- ¡Hey, solo estoy bromeando!

-No es gracioso.- Las mejillas de Wendy enrojecieron pero gracias a todas esas luces en la cabaña Tambry no lo notó.

-No es mi culpa que seas una rompecorazones.- Se encogió de hombros, aun divertida por la broma que jugó.- Apuesto a que todos pagarían por bailar contigo ahora, incluso tu jefe. Asi tendrías todo el dinero que quisieras.

Wendy hubiera podido rezongarle otra cosa pero empezó a sentir dolores en el estómago. _"¿Son los malvaviscos?…_ _¡No, los cólicos!"_ -Recordó.- Me tengo que ir.- Dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Ay, ya! ¡No aguantas una broma!

-No…no es eso.- Dijo apenas pudiendo hablar.- Son cólicos.- Volvió a agarrase el estómago.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Traes protección, alguna pastilla?

-Sí pero la pastilla…creí que una sería suficiente.

-Sé más precavida Wendy. ¿No lo soportas?

-No…quiero irme a casa.

-Está bien, yo te cubro.- Wendy salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó su abrigo, montó en su bici y se fue.

-¡Hey! ¿Y Wendy?- Preguntó Robbie al no verla ahí.

-Ya se fue. Son cosas de chicas.- Respondió Tambry.

Al llegar a su casa tomó otra pastilla, se puso pijama y se acostó en la cama. Pronto el dolor se fue y Wendy se quedó aun ahí pensando en la broma de Tambry y en lo que le hubiera dicho si sus dolores no la hubieran atacado.

" _Pagar por bailar conmigo, que gracioso".-_ Pensó no muy contenta. Luego recordó a Stan y su reacción cuando se vio descubierto.- _"No puede ser…en verdad me estaba mirando"._ \- Volvió a enrojecerse del rostro. Al final optó por empezar a dormirse y dejar de pensar tonterías. Mañana sería un nuevo día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uuuuuhhh ¿Desde hace cuanto no actualizo este fic? ¡Sorry! xD ni siquiera quiero mirar la ultima fecha de actualización, pero no lo he abandonado. Nota: Como podraán apreciar en este caitulo, Wendy es fanatica de Varias vecez xD**

* * *

Wendy hacia la rutina de todos los días esa mañana pero ahora no se concentraba en leer su revista, solo la hojeaba. En verdad la broma de Tambry de ayer le pareció de mal gusto y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo. Pensaba que sus palabras tenían algo de verdad en ellas.

" _Bueno, si en verdad supiera bailar, claro que cobraría por ello. Quiero decir, no el sentido erótico. Podría ser maestra de Salsa o algo así"._

Pero ¿Por qué su reciente afán por el dinero? Tal vez porque ahora que era adulta empezaba a preocuparse por cosas de su futuro y todo eso.

" _Ay vamos. No me preocupa el futuro, solo quiero dinero para gastarlo en cosas tontas y ya._ \- Admitió para sí misma.- _Más bien debería ahorrar. No es que no lo haga pero ¡Por favor!_ _Eso es para mí universidad ¿Y qué hay de los lujos que quiera darme? Tengo derecho a gastar en lo que quiera de vez en cuando. Soy joven todavía, puedo darme ese gusto._

Wendy se quedó observando sin querer como Soos hacia el quehacer esa mañana recogiendo toda la basura que quedó de anoche pero reamente no le ponía atención, solo que quedó viendo algún punto cualquiera en el suelo que coincidió con el lugar en donde Soos barría con la escoba.

-¿Qué tienes Wendy? Te ves distraída.

-¿Qué? Oh, no Soos, estoy bien. Estoy loca, eso es todo.

-Está bien.- Rio su compañero y siguió con lo suyo.

" _Si realmente quiero dinero, la única opción será…pedir un aumento ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"_

Pero la cosa se trataba de Stan Pines, el hombre más avaro y tacaño en todo Gravity Falls. No daría un centavo a nadie que no fuera él mismo.

" _No pierdo nada intentando".-_ Se paró de la silla y fue a la oficina del viejo. Soos no la vio irse porque ahora estaba concentrado en una canción pegadiza pero boba que escuchaba en sus audífonos.

Cuando Wendy estuvo frente a la puerta todavía lo pensó antes de tocar tres veces. Respiró hondo cuando del otro lado le dieron respuesta.- Adelante.

Entró y vio a Stan haciendo algunas cuentas en la calculadora y anotando los números en papel.

-Hola Stan.- Saludo amablemente asomando la cabeza antes de entrar.

Pareció sorprenderse cuando vio que era ella.-Hola Wendy ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para atenderla.

-Bien, iré al grano. No creas que no me da pena pedir esto pero…creo que necesito un aumento.

-¿Un aumento?

-Sí, ya sabes…eh…eso.

-¿Para qué lo ocuparías, exactamente?

-Eh…bueno…- Se quedó callada después, pensando. ¡Genial! No se le ocurrió que Stan preguntaría eso pero ¡Era tan obvio que lo iba a hacer! Es Stan. Ahora no tenía una excusa preparada.- Ah, u-uno de mis hermanos ha estado enfermo de gripa y…

-Lo siento Wendy, no creo que pueda dártelo.- Dijo de repente. Los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaron haciéndolo ver que hablaba en serio.

-Uh ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hay de ese 3% de ayer? ¿Lo recuperamos, o no?

-Sí, de hecho lo superamos pero…siendo sincero, lo que ya te pago está muy bien y solo te daría un aumento si se trata de cosas serias pero ¿Una simple gripa de tu hermano? No creo que lo amerite.

-Claro…entiendo.- Se levantó para irse.- Lamento haber interrumpido.- Dijo antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Su jornada continuó atendiendo clientes hasta la hora del almuerzo y ahí fue que recibió una llamada de Natan.- ¡Wendy, no creerás esto!- Habló muy exaltado.

-¿Es algo malo?- Se preocupó al principio.

-¡Al contrario, te encantará oírlo! ¡Varias vecez vendrá a Gravity Falls a finales de este verano!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Varias vecez va a venir!- Casi se atraganta con su pedazo de sándwich en la boca.

-¡Sí! ¡Acabo de enterarme, estoy viendo el poster justo aquí! Te mandaría una foto pero tu celular no tiene esa opción ¡Debes apurarte si quieres boletos!

-¡Oh cielos, sí los quiero!

-¡Saca todos tus ahorros amiga, sé que te encanta esta banda pero el boleto es excesivamente caro! ¡Incluso en los lugares de hasta atrás!

-¡La amo! ¡Muchas gracias por decirme, Natan!

-¡Claro, cuando quieras!

Wendy se sentía soñada de que por sin su banda favorita viniera al pueblo pero…sí, había un pero.

" _Mis ahorros…no, no puedo. Ya me dijeron que el boleto es caro, apuesto a que no me alcanzaría y no juntaré lo necesario aunque trabaje como esclava. No es justo. Ahora ni siquiera puedo ver el poster de mis chicos por este estúpido celular. Todos mis amigos tienen buenos celulares, los más nuevos y yo tengo que batallar con este que es de abuelita. Podría resignarme a no ir pero es que es…"_

-¡Varias vecez! ¡¿Por qué?!- La gente ahí presente la escuchó gritar eso último. Hasta Soos la vio raro y Wendy tuvo que callarse la boca por la pena.

Dos buenas razones más para querer más dinero. Ver a Varias vecez y comprar un nuevo celular.

Un cliente más se le acercó para pagar lo que se llevaba. Ella le cobró y el cliente se fue. Wendy se aseguró de que le hubiera pagado bien, contó los billetes y abrió el cajón de la registradora. Entonces las pupilas de sus ojos se agrandaron. Ahí estaba todo el dinero juntado del día anterior. Era mucho. Su mente maquilo entonces una idea. Una idea que no era buena. Su mano se acercó al dinero y tomó unos cuantos. Así quizá nadie se daría cuenta. Volteó su cabeza a los lados varias veces por si alguien la vio pero cada quien estaba en sus asuntos. Se guardó la plata en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Lo hizo en menos de 10 segundos.

Para la hora del cierre de la tienda, Wendy le dejó a Stan las cuentas de lo ganado ese día antes de que se fuera a casa.

Durante la hora de la cena apenas empezaba a sentir el remordimiento por lo que hizo. No se sentía bien robar. Robarle a Stan, no lo merecía. ¿Y qué tal que se enteraba? Cuando lo hizo pensó que nadie lo notó y ahora su cerebro le mostraba distintos escenarios de lo que pasaría si sí se daban cuenta después. Lo peor, podría perder el trabajo y eso le asustó más. Su padre y sus hermanos no la vieron bien de ánimos y a sabiendas de que estaba en sus días le aconsejaron que se fuera a dormir y así lo hizo.

Wendy decidió que nunca más haría semejante osadía otra vez. La culpa no le dejó conciliar el sueño y toda la noche pensó en que al día siguiente devolvería el dinero a su lugar.

Así cuando se presentó en la cabaña se lleva la sorpresa de que Stan ya sabía que faltaba dinero y se mostró muy enojado con sus empleados. Decidió llamarlos a los dos por separado para hacerles unas preguntas y verificar su honestidad.

-¡Señor Pines yo no fui! ¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí?! ¡Nunca haría algo así!

-Ya lo sé Soos, pero en casos así, por desgracia, mi confianza se pone en duda. ¡Dime donde están esos billetes!

-¡No lo sé!... N-no quiero sonar grosero pero…creo…creo que es a Wendy a quien debe preguntarle. Yo no tengo nada que ver con el dinero que desapareció ¡Lo juro!

-Te creeré esta vez. Vete, sigue haciendo lo tuyo y dile a ella que venga.- Soos salió corriendo de la oficina tan rápido como entró. Wendy estaba sudando de nervios. Era su turno pero estaba dispuesta a contar la verdad aunque ello implicara que la corrieran.

-¡Es horrible Wendy! ¡La oficina de Stan no tiene ninguna luz encendida, todo es oscuro y él te apunta con una linterna al rostro quemándote los ojos!... Por cierto…ahora te va a ti.

Wendy tragó saliva.- Bien, allá voy.- Tal como Soos dijo la oficina estaba en penumbras. Apenas distinguía la silueta de Stan sentado tras el escritorio.

-Bienvenida niña, por favor siéntate.- Ya se creía detective o policía privado haciendo esos interrogatorios y eso a Wendy le causó más temor. Ella hizo lo pedido y Stan continuó hablando.- Dime… ¡¿Tú robaste el dinero?!- Entonces encendió su linterna apuntándole a los ojos.

Wendy se los cubrió. Tomó valor entonces y le respondió.- ¡Así es! ¡Yo lo tomé!

Stan al fin encendió el interrumpir de la luz, apagando su lámpara.- ¿En serio?

Wendy se encandiló por el cambio repentino de luces pero le alegró que el foco del techo fuera el que ahora los alumbrara ahora.- Sí…es mi culpa.

Stan se quedó en silencio pero por solo unos segundos antes de hablar.- Vaya, no pensé que confesaras tan fácil.

-Quería decir que lo lamento y…- Wendy quería seguir pero se sorprendió por eso último.- Espere… ¡¿Qué dijo?!

-Wendy ¿Acaso me crees estúpido? Ya sabía que eras tú. El que me pidieras un aumento ayer me hizo sospecharlo. Y bueno, más tarde te vi en las cámaras de seguridad cuando lo hiciste.

Las cámaras… ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que en la tienda había cámaras? ¡Rayos!

-P-pero si me vio… ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

-Porque sé que tú no eres así y supuse que cuando te negué el aumento fue lo que se te ocurrió hacer. Sentí que yo tuve la culpa en eso, por eso me quede callado. ¿Y sabes? Si ayer mismo ya lo gastaste en algo, o para tu hermano, no importa…pero te lo descontaré de tu siguiente pago.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Aquí lo tengo!- Se apuró a sacarlo de sus jeans para entregárselo.- Ayer también me sentí culpable y de hecho ya pensaba devolvérselo desde antes que supiera que nos iba a interrogar.

Stan tomó de vuelta el dinero.- ¿Ves? Eres una buena niña Wendy. Te arrepientes y pides perdón. Por eso es que confió en ti…y por eso…quiero que te quedes con este mismo dinero.

Wendy se estremeció al oír esto.- ¡Pero…!

-No, no, sin peros. Ahora es tuyo, consérvalo.- Stan volvía a extender el dinero hacia ella y entonces lo aceptó.

-Gracias Stan.- Salió de la oficina y Soos la esperaba afuera.

-¿Y bien?

-Eh…estuvo bien.

-¿Qué hay de ese dinero?

-Amigo, eso no importa. Stan ya no está enojado, eso es lo más importante.

Soos suspiró.- ¿De veras? ¡Qué bien! ¿Entonces no te regañó?

-…No.- Dijo.- Lo resolvimos civilizadamente.

-¡Que suerte! ¿Ves? Por eso digo que eres su consentida. ¡Si supieras como me gritó a mí!

Wendy volvió a pensar ¿En serio Stan la estimaba tanto?...Tal vez sí. Cualquier otro jefe ya la hubiera echado de patitas a la calle. Le agradó que las cosas salieran bien, ahora ya tenía algo de dinero extra, y se sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, he decidido subir este capitulo antes de que pase mas tiempo. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Con el dinero que le dio Stan, Wendy pudo ir junto a Tambry en su día de descanso al centro comercial. Se compró toda la ropa que quiso y otras cuantas prendas que se topó en el camino. Entre ellas, una camiseta delgada con tirantes, una chamarra negra, una falda de mezclilla y un par de tenis blancos.

Cuando fue día de volverse a presentar al trabajo se llevó a estrenar justo ese conjunto. Hacia demasiado calor como para seguir llevándose las botas o los jeans y las blusas cuadriculadas de manga larga. Ese día también decidió irse sin su inseparable sombrero. Siempre lo llevaba porque fue un regalo de su padre en navidad cuando tenía catorce años y significaba mucho pero aunque fuera muy lindo y todo, ese sombrero era más para usarse en los días de invierno, precisamente. Entonces Wendy se fue luciendo su envidiable cabellera de fuego suelta sin nada que la cubriera y dejó con la boca abierta a más de uno pues ya estaban acostumbrados a verla siempre con ropas más recatadas pero siendo una adulta joven no era de extrañarse que de vez en cuando quisiera lucir como una mujer de su edad y sobre todo con ropas de temporada.

Llegó a la Cabaña del Misterio y todo parecía aburrido y normal como siempre. Unos minutos después apareció Stan. Se le veía algo apurado pues al parecer no tardaría en llegar una multitud de turistas en unos minutos.- ¡Ya saben que hacer! Empiecen a subirle los precios a todo.- Les entregó a los chicos un par de marcadores negros para que modificaran las cantidades en las etiquetas.

Wendy se dirigió hacia los estantes y empezó a cambiar las cantidades. Si algo costaba un dólar, bastaba para agregar un cero o dos a un lado. Lo hizo con la primera repisa de arriba, luego bajo a la segunda, la tercera y así con cada nivel debía inclinarse un poco más a medida que bajaba, a tal punto en que su espalda estuvo muy encorvada y la falda se le alzó un poco. Cuando volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de que Stan la había estado observando, y como la última vez, de nuevo quiso hacerse el desentendido cuando Wendy ya había terminado. Ella volvió a sonrojarse y de inmediato acomodo su falda para bajársela. _"Menos mal que traigo short abajo"._

Acabada su labor, Soos se fue a reparar el auto de mini golf y Wendy volvió a sus revistas.

Pasado otro rato más, Stan regresó dirigiendo tras de sí a la multitud de turistas que visitaban la cabaña ese día. Les daba el tour explicándoles acerca de criaturas mitológicas inexistentes que él mismo creó con sus habilidades de taxidermista. Wendy no pudo evitar sentir su mirada hacia ella de vez en cuando reiteradas veces, lo cual le causó dos sentimientos diferentes. Primero fue extrañeza y después algo de incomodidad. ¿Acaso había algo mal con su nueva ropa?

Cuando terminó el tour, Stan los invitó a que compraran todo lo que estuviera dentro de la tienda. Ese día fue uno con ventas moderadas, nada fuera de lo común. Al terminar la jornada, habitualmente Wendy se quedaba con Stan a hacer el cierre de la caja y esa vez no fue la excepción. Soos ya se había ido a casa. Ahora que estaban solos y la pelirroja se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta que tanto quiso formular.

-Stan ¿Hay algo mal con mi atuendo? ¿Acaso me veo mal?

Stan la miro sin comprender.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno es que…vi que me mirabas mucho. Quería saber si es por eso.

Stan aclaró su garganta con un poco de nervios, ahora ya no queriendo mirar a la joven.- No, no. Te equivocas, es…lo contrario.- Wendy seguía callada, esperando que el mayor continuara.- Creo que te ves bien.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

En el fondo, Wendy sabía que no se veía mal. Solo quería que alguien se lo dijera, pues a pesar de que dejó impresionados a muchos ese día, nadie se detuvo a recalcar lo linda que era.- Oh…gracias.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Siguieron contando el dinero hasta que Stan volvió a tomar la palabra.

Primero miró hacia su reloj de mano.- ¿Sabes? Ya puedes retirarte Wendy. Yo me encargo del resto.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí, puedes irte.- Wendy no lo pensó demasiado. Fue por sus cosas y ya se estaba despidiendo antes de que Stan volviera a decirle una última cosa.- Toma esto, Wendy.- Le estaba entregando otros cuantos dólares de ahí mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No es día de paga.

\- Si pero bueno… ¿Cuándo fue tu cumpleaños? Ya pasó ¿Cierto?

-Eh sí, hace casi un mes.

-Considéralo como un regalo de mi parte. Uno súper atrasado.

Dudó un poco antes de tomarlo. Iba a decirle que no se molestara por ello, de cualquier forma su cumpleaños ya era cosa del pasado, pero si se lo estaba dando como un regalo, sería de mala educación no aceptarlo. Volvió a agradecerle y se despidió de él. Ahora salía de la cabaña con otro manojo de billetes y eso la puso contenta. En el camino a casa pensó en qué se lo gastaría. Y también pensó en lo generoso que Stan se había portado con ella.

¿Que estaría haciendo su jefe en ese momento? De seguro ya terminó con el cierre ¿Y luego de eso qué era lo que Stan haría? Se estaría duchando y luego poniendo pijama, bajaría otra vez para cenar algo, probablemente un café sin cafeína, con el cual se tomaría alguna pastilla para algún dolor en algún lugar de la espalda. Luego vería un poco de televisión y cuando se aburriera subiría otra vez para dormirse. Eso sería una rutina que cualquier adulto mayor seguiría, o bueno al menos una que Wendy se imaginó haciendo a la edad de Stan.

Nada más alejado de la verdad, pues en cuanto Stan acabó con los asuntos de la caja, ni siquiera se tomó un respiro antes de acercarse a la máquina expendedora, teclear una clave secreta en los botones, esperar a que el pasadizo oculto se abriera ante él, bajar al sótano, ir al laboratorio, tomar el diario número 1 y seguir con la tarea en la que se ve envuelto desde hace décadas.

Pero Wendy no tenía idea. Para ella, Stan ya debería estar en la cama. Por un momento sintió lastima. Su jefe era un hombre solitario, sin ningún familiar, sin hijos. Nadie con quien platicar luego del trabajo. En su juventud no debieron faltarle las chicas por montón y sin embargó ahora en su vejez estaba tan solitario y se preguntó por qué. A ella misma le dio miedo el tener un futuro igual.

Aunque bien ahora tenía a Robbie como su novio, nada le aseguraba que fuera a estar a su lado por siempre. Muchas cosas podrían pasar, conocerían a alguien más. Él podría conocer a alguien mejor y dejarla. Además Robbie es de las personas que solo viven el presente y no se molestan por lo que venga en el futuro. Vivir así no es malo pero no está de más tener un poco de percepción de vez en cuando.

Robbie no poseía muchas aspiraciones más que volverse famoso con alguna banda punk o gótica. Quien sabe, ese sí es un buen futuro pero de soñarlo a cumplirlo es otra cosa. Wendy no le veía intereses en formar una familia porque según él era un hombre libre. Lo más beneficioso que podría pasarle estando con él era que cuando ya estuviera vieja, tuviera asegurado un lindo féretro donde pondrán su cuerpo cuando muera. Gracias Señor y Señora Valentino.

Siguió pensando en el incidente de lo de su falda en la mañana. Qué vergüenza. De seguro nadie vio nada ¿Entonces por qué se sonrojaba? Porque ahí estaba Stan. Ella estaba segura de que lo notó un poco ansioso por esperar ver algo, o tal vez solo era su imaginación. ¿Pero y si sí? Bueno también es comprensible, por lo que ya se imaginó antes de la soltería de su jefe, no sería extraño que el hombre quisiera algo de emoción o algo así.

¡No, qué horror! ¿Por qué imaginaba esas cosas? Le daban escalofríos de solo imaginarlo.

Una parte de ella se decía que ya no pensara en nada y la otra quería seguir divagando. Se había vuelto buena en eso en estos últimos días, en divagar y pensar mucho.

¿A Stan ella le parecía linda? ¿Si no, entonces por qué le dio ese dinero? La excusa de su cumpleaños pudo haber sido sacada de la manga a último minuto para ocultar lo probablemente evidente. ¿Y por qué la dejó irse temprano? ¿Tal vez él gustara de ella? ¿Por qué la miró tanto?

¡Pero que preguntas tan bobas! Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer saber las respuestas. Y es más ¿Por qué aparecen esas cuestiones en su mente, en primer lugar? No debería estar imaginando cosas absurdas. Si se veía linda era solo por la ropa, porque con los otros atuendos que solía usar a menudo la hacían parecer una chica común y corriente, del montón, sin nada que resaltar. Por eso fue que Stan la admiró tanto ese día, nada más. Él ya es un adulto mayor y bien centrado como para estar fantaseando con jovencitas como ella.

Es decir, su cabello a ella siempre le pareció tan simple, ni siquiera por ser pelirroja. No tenía un corte moderno como el de Tambry, ni siquiera podía pintárselo porque a su padre no le parecería.

Su color de piel tampoco le gustaba. Demasiada palidez, no podía estar mucho tiempo al sol porque se pondría toda colorada y le saldrían más pecas, esas feas pecas que abundaban en su nariz y mejillas y arruinaban su cara que podría ser perfecta sin una sola mancha. Algunas vez se puso a contarlas y contó quince, no toleraría una más.

Su complexión era tan pobre, sin nada de nada. Otra cualidad que envidiaba de su amiga. ¿Por qué Tambry seguía soltera? Tal vez si usara menos su teléfono y se centrara más en citas, ya tendría a varios chicos siguiéndola a todas partes.

Su padre era Dan el leñador, todos le tenían miedo a este hombre. Es capaz de partir un tronco usando solo sus brazos, y qué le haría a una columna humana.

Por eso nadie se fijaría en ella nunca, excepto Robbie, claro, pero ni siquiera sabía qué fue lo que a él le atrajo de ella en un principio. Simplemente cuando se dio cuenta ya salían juntos y él le dedicaba las canciones que componía. En estas reflexiones se sumergió hasta llegara su hogar e irse directo a dormir.

Cuando hubo otra oportunidad, volvió a salir con su novio y se fueron al cine. Wendy le pagó su entrada y las palomitas a lo que Robbie no puso ninguna queja.

-¡Vaya Wendy! ¿Acaso te sacaste la lotería o algo? No, no, ya sé, día de paga.

-No, aún falta para eso.- Rio Wendy.- Y tampoco me saqué la lotería, ya quisieras.

-¿Entonces de donde sale todo el dinero?

-No preguntes, solo disfrútalo.

-¡Ok!

Entraron a ver una peli de zombis. Aquella fue la segunda vez que Wendy y uno de sus amigos salieron a pasear gracias al dinero de Stan y se divirtieron mucho.

De lo que le sobró en esa y en la ocasión anterior, lo juntó para guardarlo. Comenzaría a ahorrar de una vez y solo para conseguir su boleto para Varias vecez.

Fue un lunes cuando Wendy llegó con ánimos habituales para trabajar. Recibió un mensaje de Soos avisando que se retrasaría en llegar pues su abuelita amaneció enferma y él se quedaría atendiéndola un rato hasta que mejorara.

"Avisa al señor Pines de mi retraso pero que intentare llegar en media hora" Le suplicó su amigo con un texto lleno de emoticones. Wendy le respondió "Claro Soos, yo le digo. Que tu abuelita se mejore" y una carita feliz.

Entonces se encaminó con Stan. Simplemente asomó su cabeza por la puerta.-Hey Stan.- Le saludó como siempre.- Soos mandó un mensaje. Llegará más tarde.

-¿Qué sucede con él?

-Su abuelita está un poco mal.- Le vio hacer una pequeña fruición de ceño.- Oye, no seas así. Soos nunca falta al trabajo, aunque esta vez debería. Es su abuelita, por favor.- Ahora Wendy ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, sí, pero yo no pienso destapar los baños.- Respondió cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Wendy no pudo evitar soltarse a reír.

-Calma, Soos lo hará cuando esté aquí.- Dio media vuelta para salir pero justo antes de tomar la perilla recordó algo.- Por cierto…de nuevo, gracias por el dinero.

-¡Oh sí! No es nada ¿Qué hiciste con él?- Se mostró interesado en saber.

-Um pues…salí con amigos, al cine.-Respondió.

-Bien, que bueno que te divertiste.- Sonrió.

-Lo sé, fue genial. Gracias a ti.

-No agradezcas, fue todo un placer, niña.- Después de eso ya no hubo otra cosa que decir pero Wendy no se iba. Sentía que aún tenía otra cosa que decirle a Stan. Se quedó ahí parada frente a la puerta, sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de la espalda, dudando.- ¿Aun se te ofrece algo Wendy?

-Stan…tú…-Le preguntaría aquello que la estuvo atormentado durante todo el fin de semana.-… ¿Yo te gusto?

-..¿Qué?... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-N-no sé. Solo quisiera saber si te parezco bonita.- Sudaba frío pero ni por eso titubeó ni un momento.

-Bueno…-No sabía que responder.- Pues…sí.- Dijo. El corazón de Wendy le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho al oírlo.- ¿Por qué no serias bonita? Eres joven.- Señaló.

-Bueno sí pero…- Detuvo su oración para mirarlo. Lo vio y procedió a acercarse al escritorio. Cuando ya estuvo enfrente, junto a su silla, se inclinó hacia él, lo atrajo a ella por el cuello de la camisa y sin más, le plantó un largo beso en los labios. Necesitaba poder acallar todas las preguntas que se formuló, cubrir su propia curiosidad de saber si realmente sentía algo por él, y que también el propio Stan así tal vez pudiera saber qué tipo de afecto sentía por ella.

Sintió que el aire le faltaba. Cuando dejó de besarlo, lo miró a los ojos y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo. Fue sin pensarlo realmente pero lo hecho, hecho está y no podía remediarlo. No supo cómo interpretar la expresión de su jefe, pero no cabía duda de que estaba sorprendido y sin palabras. Cubrió sus labios con las manos en total vergüenza.- Dios ¿Qué hice?- Se dijo a sí misma.

-…Wendy…-Trató de hablar Stan.

-¡No! ¡Perdón!- Apresuró a decir.- ¡No quise hacerlo, yo solo…!- Al no poder seguir con la oración, se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta. No podía esperar para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Y mejor desearía que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante.

-¡Wendy, espera!- Stan se adelantó para tomarla por el brazo y hacer que lo mirara.- Esta bien…

-¡No, no está bien! ¡Fue un error!- Ya estaba soltando lagrimas amargas.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- La calmaba el mayor.- No estoy enojado…

-¡Debes estarlo, fue mi culpa!

-Nada de eso, ven aquí niña.- Wendy no quería pero Stan la hizo acercarse más y entonces la rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente para consolarla.

-¡No me abraces! ¡No lo merezco! ¡Soy de lo peor!- Dijo ella aferrándose al cuerpo de Stan, ya no pudiendo contener su llanto, aunque al principio intentó contenerlo y también quería hacer que Stan la soltara pero ya no tenía caso.

-No digas eso.- Habló Stan, a lo que a Wendy le sonó como una orden más que otra cosa. Entonces se quedó callada.-…Quisiera una explicación ¿Sabes? Me siento…confundido, pero no voy a obligarte a decírmela si no quieres. Me tomaste por sorpresa pero eso…creo que de cierta forma se sintió bien.- Admitió con pena.

-… ¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó la chica sin poder creerlo aun.

-Sí. Me gustó.- Habló abiertamente.

-…Sí…creo…que a mi igual.- Dijo ella, sonriendo. Se dieron cuenta de que aún seguían abrazados. A ambos les causó gracia. Stan la tomó de la barbilla y cuando su rostro se acercó lentamente al de ella, solo cerró los ojos y dejó que pasara.

Volvió a besarla. Parece que inició con un poco de intensidad pero fue disminuyendo para volverse un beso sin prisas y con calma. A Wendy le daba un poco de cosquillas la barba de Stan pero no dejó que eso fuera un impedimento para continuar. Él la hizo retroceder para quedar recargada frente al escritorio. Con los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y los de el en su cintura continuaron así otros minutos y parecía que no iban a parar.

Unos toqueteos desde afuera de la puerta los hizo detenerse abruptamente. Estaban en shock, como si les hubieran dado el susto de sus vidas.

-Señor Pines, ya estoy aquí.- Avisó su otro empleado.

-Es Soos.- Susurró Wendy aun con algo de pánico.

-Tranquila, actúa natural.- Aconsejó él. Rápidamente hicieron como si nada pasara. Wendy adquirió una pose relajada aun estando recargada en el escritorio. Stan tomó aire y lo soltó antes de responder.- Entra Soos.

Soos se asomó y se puso feliz al ver a su jefe y a su amiga.- Hola chicos, ya estoy aquí.

-¡Genial!- Respondió la chica.

-Creí que tu abuelita estaba enferma.- Dijo Stan.

-Oh, gracias por pasar el recado, Wendy.- Agradeció Soos.

-Por nada, amigo. Justo por eso estoy aquí.- Intentó sonar lo más normal posible.

-Sí señor Pines, está enferma pero aun así me mandó a trabajar hoy. A mi abuelita no le gustaría que perdiera el empleo. Me aseguró que se pondría mejor por la tarde con sus medicamentos.

-Bien, me alegro.- Dijo el hombre.- Ahora….bueno… ¡A trabajar! Los dos…- Miró a Wendy discretamente y con la mirada le indico que se fuera. Ella obedeció saliendo detrás de Soos para iniciar con las labores del día. Fue la última en salir y cerró la puerta. Volvió a su puesto tras la registradora y mientras se aseguraba que las cosas estuvieran bien acomodadas, en el interior le agradó saber que gracias a ese beso ahora ya no se sentía confundida. No había duda, en verdad le gustaba Stan, y el sentimiento era reciproco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aqui esta la segunda historia, disfrutenla ewe y no sé, creo que pasará otro año antes de que yo vuelva a actualizarla lol! porque para el proximo capitulo pues yo...emmmm...no tengo nada! NADAAA! ok si, tengo algo, un renglon escrito c: es que el problema no son las ideas, el problema es expresarlas -.- ¡Canta Arjona! (8) (8) (8) xD ok ya, pero en serio me estoy exprimiendo el cerebro por continuarla con algo medianamete coherente :P Si me desaparezco de esta historia ya saben que es porque mi inspiracion se murio, pero algun dia volvere jajaja. Asi que repito, disfruten el capitulo y disfrutenlo muy bien 7u7 hasta el proximo año, feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo :'v ok mejor me callo y dejo de ser tan dramatica porque si no me estare echando la sal a mi misma :P**

* * *

Apenas transcurrieron unas cuantas horas desde el beso de Wendy y Stan. Desde entonces no dejaban de dirigirse miradas furtivas el uno al otro cada que podían. Y cuando uno lo notaba, el otro le sonreía. A Wendy le costaba hacerlo sin que las mejillas le enrojecieran.

Lo que experimentaron no lo habían hecho con nadie más, ni Wendy con estando con Robbie, ni Stan con ninguna novia que hubiera tenido antes. Fue una sensación excitante, un momento que combino emoción y adrenalina. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Soos los descubría? Además, Stan es una persona que le cuadruplica la edad a su empleada. No es algo común de ver, es un tabú en la sociedad, pero ambos debían admitir que lo que hicieron se sintió bien, es decir ¡Los besos no tienen nada de malo!

Y además en la situación donde un tercero pudo haberlos atrapado en el acto lo volvió una situación peligrosa. No sabía de Wendy, pero Stan personalmente siempre se ha sentido atraído hacia el peligro y a la vez se ríe del mismo. Fue un evento que no le molestaría repetir. Y respecto a ella, su mente no dejaba de repetir aquella escena en su cabeza una y otra vez. Solo pensaba que quería volver a hacerlo cuanto antes.

Aquel día la rutina continuó hasta dar paso al anochecer. Soos se despidió de ambos y volvieron a quedarse solos. Pareciera como si de repente ambos se dieran cuenta de que en realidad el momento del cierre de caja era el único que tenían para poder hablar sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Stan se encargaba de contar el dinero y cuando terminaba le decía a Wendy la cantidad que debía ingresar en una pequeña calculadora para hacer las cuentas. Ella lo veía hacer esto y se percató de que Stan fruncía el ceño inconscientemente cuando contaba. Quizás ya era una maña de la que apenas se venía percatando, luego de tantas noches que ya llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde que ella entró a trabajar. Era algo curioso y que a la vez a Wendy le pareció muy tierno. Recargo entonces una de sus mejillas sobre la palma de su mano y a su vez ese mismo brazo lo recargó sobre la superficie de la mesa. Se sonrió.

Entonces la pelirroja aprovechó para romper el monótono silencio.- ¿Estas preocupado por algo?

-¿Eh?-Él se detuvo un momento para después retomar la acción.- No ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pareciera que estás pensando en algo. Arrugas un poco el entrecejo ¿Sabías?

-Niña, mi cara está llena de arrugas ¿Crees que unas cuantas más me van a preocupar?- Dijo en tono divertido.

Wendy se rio.- Perdón, es que es algo que nunca había notado.

-Descuida… aquí hay cincuenta dólares.-Stan metió el dinero en la registradora en lo que Wendy ingresó el numero cincuenta en la calculadora.

-…No pensé que reaccionaras así.- Volvió a hablar ella luego de otros pocos segundos.

-¿Así cómo?

-Me refiero a… así de bien, ya sabes, con el beso.

-¡Oh!- Aclaró su garganta.- Bueno…no vi razón para enojarme. Yo tampoco creí que fueras tan atrevida.

Wendy pareció sentirse halagada.- Entonces… ¿Te gustó?

Stan se quedó callado antes de responder.- ¿Y a ti?

No esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que se sorprendió.- Bueno eh…ninguno de los dos se quejó ¿Cierto?

-…Cierto.

-Al principio, en verdad creí que fue algo muy estúpido de mi parte.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas?

-¡A ambos nos gustó!- Exclamó entonces.- Y después, bueno, Soos llegó.

-Sí, pero supongo que se lo agradezco. No sé qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiera interrumpido.

-Yo sí…

-¡Wendy!

-¿Crees que podamos retomar lo que quedó pendiente?- Entonces se acercó peligrosamente hacia Stan de manera rápida. Cuando él se dio cuenta, ya tenía el rostro de la adolescente a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

La chica respondió dándole otro beso. Un beso profundo, y se ayudó colocando sus manos para atraer el rostro de Stan. Al principio él reaccionó dando unos pasos hacia atrás pero a medida que pasaron los segundos y aquel beso no paraba, también se dejó llevar por sus propios impulsos. Sus manos fueron a posarse sobre la cintura de Wendy y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo como lo hizo la primera vez esa mañana. Se basaban, luego se separaban solo centímetros para retomar el aire y seguir besándose.

Los pensamientos de Stan se debatían por tomarla ahí mismo o mantener la compostura. En verdad quería continuar, pero acabó por ganar la voz de la razón, como raras veces en su vida, y entonces se apartó de Wendy para evitar seguir.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Wendy con preocupación.

Stan rascaba su nuca mientras le respondía.- Sabes, será mejor que te vayas y…nos vemos mañana ¿Está bien?

-Pero…mañana la Cabaña del Misterio no abre.- Se le seguía viendo afligida.

-Exacto…- Concluyó el mayor, guiñándole un ojo rápidamente.

Entonces la joven pareció captar el mensaje al fin. Ahora su rostro adquirió un aire de sorpresa.- Uh…bien, entonces…mañana.

-Sí, ven cuando quieras.- Respondió con amabilidad.

-¿No importa si es muy temprano?

-Siempre y cuando no sea antes de las nueve.

Wendy le sonrió, dio las buenas noches y se retiró a casa prometiendo regresar mañana.

Wendy ciertamente no pudo dormir pensando en lo que había pasado. Y se cuestionó si en verdad quería regresar a ver a Stan. Porque sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía. No era normal, no era nada normal querer ir y pasar todo el día con él, sin interrupciones, los dos solos.

Cuando volvió a amanecer se dio un baño, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Su familia la vio comer el desayuno como si no hubiera comido en días. Su padre la cuestionó en porque tanta prisa para comer tan rápido.

-Saldré con mis amigos, ya me están esperando.- Respondió casualmente.

Salió de casa y tomó su bicicleta para dirigirse al trabajo.

Estando cerca, a unos metros a la distancia alcanzó a ver la figura de Stan, sentado sobre su viejo sofá que estaba siempre afuera de la casa. A media que se acercaba notaba más los pequeños rasgos de su vestimenta, pues ahora no vestía con su típico traje oscuro de siempre. Ahora traía puestos unos jeans blancos, y camiseta estilo hawaiana color azul con más estampados de flores blancas.

Wendy bajó de su bicicleta y con un paso algo lento se acercó hacia Stan.

-Buenos días Wendy ¿Qué tal la mañana?- Dijo Stan al verla, antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a la soda que traía en la mano.

-Buenos días. ¿Hace un clima agradable hoy, o no?

-Oh sí, es una mañana hermosa.- Wendy ya se encontraba cerca del sofá así que la invitó a sentarse a su lado.-Hey, luces bien.- Le hizo el cumplido.

-Gracias. La verdad la considero ropa casual.

En el fondo Wendy sintió algo de pena porque ella en lugar de haberse puesto algo mejor, fue a trabajar con la ropa que comúnmente usaba el resto de la semana. No es que fuera una chica a la que le importara mucho su apariencia y su forma de vestir pero comparada a Stan el día de hoy se sentía como una pordiosera. Además, siendo una chica, Wendy siempre vería su guardarropa medio vacio.

-Siéntate. ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?- La invitó amablemente.

Wendy aceptó la invitación de sentarse pero se negó a tomar algo.- Gracias, acabo de desayunar.

-Bueno, es lindo verte por aquí hoy. Para ser sincero creí que no ibas a venir.

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Ah, no lo sé. Quiero decir, eres joven. Pudiste haber salido a divertirte, hacer mejores cosas que estar en tu lugar de trabajo, en sábado, hablando con tu anciano jefe.- Dio otro trago a la soda.

-Nah, está bien. Me agrada venir, no me molesta.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece un recorrido por la casa?- Sugirió él.

-Oh, claro, suena genial.- Aceptó la pelirroja.

Stan entonces la condujo dentro de su casa. Es decir, de su casa-casa.

Es curioso pero Wendy nunca supo cómo lucía la cabaña por dentro aunque siempre se lo preguntó y además le gustaba imaginarse como sería. Hasta ese momento ella iba a conocer el ambiente en el que Stan vivía, pues ella solo conocía únicamente la tienda de regalos, su lugar de trabajo. A diferencia de Soos, que él incluso tenía su propia recamara de huéspedes en la cabaña, que en realidad era solo el cuarto de calefacción, un lugar bastante reducido en tamaño.

-Muy bien, en realidad no hay mucho que ver. Solo tengo lo esencial.- Decía Stan al momento de abrir la puerta de entrada. A su izquierda inmediatamente quedaba la sala. Un lugar acogedor y alfombrado, con un cómodo sofá donde Stan siempre podía sentarse a descansar, relajarse y ver su amada televisión. Por allá estaba la cocina.- Oh y disculpa los trastes sucios, los lavaré más tarde.- Se excusó el mayor por el desorden en el área del fregadero.

Así continuaron el recorrido. Wendy pensó que la cabaña era un hogar modesto, ideal para alguien como Stan. Eso le agradó. En algún momento pasaron por un pasillo donde notó que el tapiz de las paredes estaba algo caído. Detrás del tapiz pareció distinguir una puerta oculta ahí.- Uh… ¿Hay alguna razón por la que esa puerta este sellada?- Señaló ella.

-¿Mm? ¿Puerta, qué? ¿Qué puerta? –Stan tragó saliva. Se puso algo nervioso pero pudo disimularlo bien.

-Esa.- Volvió a decir la joven.

-¡Oh! Vaya… ¿Eso siempre ha estado ahí?

-A menos que haya aparecido de la nada…

Stan rio un poco.- ¿Sabes? Yo…yo nunca lo noté. Qué raro. A veces siento que nunca puedo llegar a descubrir que tantos misterios oculta esta vieja choza.

-¿En serio nunca la viste?

-Wendy, te lo juro.

-¿Y si quitamos el tapiz de encima?- Pareció entusiasmada por su propia idea.- Claro, si a ti no te molesta.

-Mmm…no. Lo haré después. Ahora continuemos.

-¿Qué tan vieja es la cabaña?- Se le ocurrió preguntar mientras seguían.

-Debe tener poco más de tres décadas…

A Wendy le sorprendió esa información. La verdad era una cabaña vieja, pero seguía manteniendo buena pinta a pesar de los años.- ¿Recuerdas el sujeto al que se la compraste?

-Uh…sí,…no, la verdad no.- Respondió él. Solo quería que Wendy dejara de hacer preguntas de la casa. Le traía malos recuerdos, sobre todo cuando sacó a mención lo de la puerta. Si la había mandado a cubrir hace treinta años fue porque precisamente no quería tener el tormentoso recuerdo de la habitación que se ocultaba tras ella y sobre todo del dueño de aquella habitación y de todo lo que había ahí.

Pasaron a ver el ático el cual estaba algo desordenado lleno de cajas que guardaban cosas sin importancia. Hacía falta una limpieza porque estaba cubierto de polvo.

Al final llevó a Wendy hasta un último cuarto: La habitación de Stan.- Bienvenida a mi santuario.- Dijo solo para hacer algún comentario al respecto. Abrió la puerta y Wendy inmediatamente miró el interior. Era oscuro. Con pasos dudosos entró ella y Stan iba detrás. Encendió las luces para que se viera mejor.

En el armario divisó el atuendo de Stan que siempre le veía usar para el trabajo. Se encontraba bien pulcro, planchado y doblado sobre uno de sus tres entrepaños y el saco permanecía colgado de su gancho. El típico fez rojo que Stan siempre se ponía también estaba ahí. Todo listo para ser utilizado para el próximo inicio de semana. Ni pensar que Wendy botaba su ropa hecha girones o si no, la dejaba encima de una silla que tenía en su cuarto. La llamaba la silla de la ropa, donde casi siempre esa misma ropa acababa muy arrugada. Parte de la costumbre por ser una adolescente y quizá también por el hecho de que lo aprendió de sus hermanos.

Pronto Wendy notó que la habitación tenía otra puerta aparte de la que usaron para entrar. Al principio creyó que sería para el baño pero Stan al instante aclaró que esa otra entrada a su cuarto que conectaba también con la tienda de regalos.

-Oh, así que tienes dos accesos.

-Sí. Se me ocurrió esa idea cuando comenzó a darme pereza tener que recorrer todo el lugar para ir hasta el negocio.

Sin pelos en la lengua Wendy se atrevió a cambiar la conversación. -Bien, Stan, por favor dejemos de darle vueltas al asunto. Ambos sabemos la razón por la que estoy aquí. Y porque justamente el recorrido acaba aquí. ¿Por qué retardarlo más?

Stan se quedó sin saber que decir.- Amm…pero ¿De verdad estas segura de est…?

Wendy volvió a darle un beso como la vez anterior y no lo dejó terminar su oración.

Al ver que la chica se encontraba muy decidida, Stan la condijo hasta la cama donde la hizo sentarse y posteriormente recostarse. Continuó besándola y mientras así lo hacía le mordió un poco el labio inferior, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Esto provocó que ella abriera más la boca y entonces ambas lenguas se encontraron. Wendy soltó un pequeño jadeo que obviamente fue acallado.

Era una sensación extraña. Se sentía caliente. Stan por su parte se dio cuenta de que tal vez Wendy era una principiante con ello porque sentía que la lengua de ella no se movía, la dejaba quieta y le dejaba a él hacer todo. Cuando hubo una pequeña pausa para tomarse un respiro él se lo preguntó.- ¿Acaso no haces esto con Bobbie tan seguido?

-¿Bobbie?- Preguntó ella aun jadeante.

-Ya sabes, el chico raro con el que siempre estas. Es tu novio ¿Cierto?

-Oh, Robbie. N-no acostumbramos a darnos besos así.- Bajó la mirada. Stan notó que se apenó.

-No quise acerté sentir incomoda. No debí mencionar a ese muchacho.- Se disculpó de inmediato.

-Está bien, no importa.- Colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Stan para hacerle saber que realmente no lo arruinó.

-¿No te molesta que…?

-Para nada. Además, aunque él y yo nos besáramos de esa forma, apuesto a que no lo haría como tú.- Sus rostros volvieron a quedar relativamente cerca uno del otro. Wendy lo incitó a que continuaran. Se aferró fuertemente a su camisa, sosteniéndola con fuerza entre sus manos por la parte de los hombros. Stan ahora también sostenía el rostro de Wendy con las suyas y de vez en cuando hacia intercaladas entre acariciarle las mejillas o acariciarle el cabello. Se sentía sedoso entre sus dedos y también le agrada la sensación de peinárselo y recorrerle todo el largo hasta llegar a las puntas.

Stan volvía a tener el control utilizando la lengua y Wendy solo se dejaba hacer.

Aquella era una sensación embriagante que le hizo tener varias corrientes eléctricas que pasaron una tras otra rápidamente sobre la columna y estas se extendían también por todo el cuerpo. Podía sentirlas llegar hasta la punta de sus pies al igual que le causaban entre cierto cosquilleo en su zona intima. Esto la hacía gemir varias veces, algunas un poco más altas que otras pero gracias al beso, esos gemidos no podían alcanzar su máximo volumen por ser silenciados.

Oírla hacer esos sonidos le levantó más el ánimo a Stan, quien una vez más recostó a la joven, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y él estando por encima. Cuando terminaron ese beso aun quedo un ligero rastro de saliva al separarse. Stan continuó haciendo lo mismo pero ahora en el cuello de Wendy. Iba de derecha a izquierda dejando pequeños besitos al azar. En una de esas se le ocurrió dejarle un pequeño chupetón. Hizo una pequeña pausa y entonces succionó jalando una pequeña porción de piel hacia dentro de su boca y después volvió a soltarla.

Wendy gimió por la sorpresa y también porque le dolió un poco. Le pareció que su propio gemido fue muy fuerte así que de inmediato dejó de sostener a Stan para llevar sus manos a sus labios por la pena de gemir tan alto.

-No los ocultes, mi niña. Estamos solos, nadie nos oirá.- Le murmuró delicadamente. El sonido de la voz del mayor hizo eco en el oído de Wendy, lo cual le causó otra vez ese cosquilleo y ella no pudo evitar reír por ello.

-De acuerdo. Tratare de no hacerlo otra vez.

-Al contrario, me gusta oírte.- Stan al verla tan sonrojada también soltó una risilla divertida.- Ahora no puedo distinguir donde se divide tu cara de tu cabello.- Comentó.

-Muy gracioso.- Dijo ella usando sarcasmo.

De pronto la miró profundamente.- ¿En serio, en serio, estas segura de esto?

-Estoy segura, en serio, en serio.-Respondió de volviéndole esa misma mirada intensa.

Stan muy amenamente empezó a desabotonarle la blusa, sin ninguna prisa. Pronto no tardó en revelarse el sostén negro de encaje.-Que lindo.- Dijo él sonriéndole.

-En realidad no me gusta.- Comentó ella estando aún muy sonrojada e intentando cubrirse, aunque vaya, estando en esa situación era algo inútil hacerlo.

-Entonces no lo uses.- Sugirió.- Déjame ayudarte.- Después continuó desabrochándole la blusa. A medida que terminaba con cada botón, más piel se mostraba ante sus ojos. Era una piel tan blanca y tersa. No recordaba haber visto antes nada parecido y se maravilló ante este hecho.- Que belleza.

Al terminar con el último botón, pudo ver por completo todo el torso de la chica, quien por cierto se notaba muy ansiosa por continuar con el resto. Las ganas por recorrer toda esa piel no se hicieron esperar. Con sus manos en los costados, la acarició gentilmente de abajo hacia arriba. Intencionalmente lo único que no tocaba eran sus senos, porque las mejores cosas siempre se hacían esperar. Pudo notar en el rostro de Wendy una pequeña mueca de reproche al respecto. A Stan solo se le hacía tan divertido verla ponerse así.

En ese momento Stan la hacía sentir tan querida. En su vientre sentía una sensación cálida, y no solo era gracias a las firmes manos del mayor que la recorrían a la vez dándole un ligero masaje, sino que ella más bien pensó que serían las dichosas mariposas que revoloteaban locamente dentro de su estómago. No recordaba haberse sentido así antes.

Wendy no quiso seguir esperando más. Tomó las manos de Stan con las propias y las colocó sobre sus senos, aun por encima del sostén.- Por favor, aquí, así.- Pidió ella. Cuando las sintió justo ahí donde quería, soltó un gemido que indicó que se sentía complacida. No hizo falta que le pidiera a Stan que masajeara toda esa zona ahora, porque él comenzó a hacerlo por su cuenta casi al instante, pero de igual manera se tomó su tiempo, realmente no tenía que apresurarse.- ¡Oh sí!- Exclamó la joven.

Stan delineó con los dedos el contorno de los pechos de Wendy, después los tomaba entre sus manos y admiraba como estos se amoldaban cuando los hacia juntarse un poco, lo que los hacia verse más voluminosos de lo que eran. El movimiento que hacina naturalmente lo tenía hipnotizado y no podía apartar su vista de ellos.

Wendy no dejó sus gemidos de lado en ningún momento. Ahora ya no se molestaba por ocultarlos. Eran tan sonoros y Stan resentía como las vibraciones perforaban en sus oídos, lo cual lo deleitaba. Esos gemidos le hicieron saber que no hacia un mal trabajo, le hicieron sentir una corriente que se fue por todo el largo de su espalda.

En verdad estaba haciendo sentir placer a una chica, una joven y muy hermosa; lo que no hacia luego de varias décadas. Se sintió orgulloso pues pensó para sí mismo que no había perdido el toque a pesar del tiempo.

-Levántate un momento. Aun no nos deshacemos de toda tu ropa.- Wendy hizo obediente lo dicho, irguiéndose delante de su jefe. Al final entre los dos terminaron por sacar la estorbosa blusa y solo le quedaba el sostén. Wendy se pasó las manos por detrás de su espalda para desatar los seguros que mantenían la prenda en su lugar. Stan vio que la joven tenía problemas para lograrlo así que él mismo la ayudó. Cuando al fin el sostén le fue quitado, Wendy suspiró profundamente al percatarse que eso la hacía quedar totalmente expuesta. Se cubrió los senos al sentir de inmediato su desnudez, pero no fue lo bastante rápida y para ese entones Stan ya había visto sus pezones erectos.

-Déjame ver.- Pidió él. Wendy tenía la mirada en cualquier parte, excepto hacia Stan, aun así, con lentitud bajó los brazos y dejó que Stan admirar su cuerpo. Ella misma se sentía excitada de no tener ropa enfrente de un hombre e inconscientemente se lamio los labios. Stan se acercó de nuevo para volver a robarle otro beso. Ahora volvía a recorrer todo el largo de la espalda de Wendy y le alegraba no sentir nada de ropa estorbándole en el camino. De igual forma acariciaba su cabello y rostro.

Ella por su parte al sentir la cercanía de Stan una vez más se entregó a ese beso con mucha pasión. Sus pechos se pusieron aún más rígidos al entrar en contacto con un simple roce de la tela de la ropa del mayor. Entonces fue ahí que apenas caía en cuenta de que ella era la única que se encontraba desvestida, no era justo.

-Ahora es tu turno.- Dijo Wendy con una voz muy sensual. Hasta a si misma le costó creer que lo dijo con ese tono. Comenzó a repetir lo que Stan hizo con ella hace unos momentos atrás. Se encargó de desabrochar botón por botón. Stan se sintió tentado a ayudarla con eso, pero a la vez pensó que quizá querría hacerlo sola, y también porque le agradó la idea de ver que Wendy también tomó la iniciativa, entonces la dejó hacerse cargo y mientras tanto se complació de mirarla y puso atención a cada mínimo movimiento de sus manos que se movían con destreza sobre esos botones. Pronto ambos se encontraron en las mismas condiciones con los torsos descubiertos.

Stan no se resistió a colocarse encima de Wendy de nuevo. La cama rechinó desde adentro gracias a que Wendy se dejó caer pesadamente sobre todo el colchón y sus largos cabellos se esparcieron alocadamente hacia donde fuera una vez que su cabeza volvió a tocar la almohada. Se besaron durante un largo tiempo. Si necesitaban aire se separaban un poco, respiraban agitadamente para después volver a la acción.

A la chica le gustaba sentir el otro cuerpo sobre ella, se sentía protegida. Sentía todo el canoso vello corporal de Stan sobre sus senos. A Stan también le agradaba sentir los pezones excitados de ella cuando estos entraron en contacto con su pecho, sobre todo porque nunca imagino que volvería a estar tan cercano a otra persona de la forma en la que ellos estaban ahora.

Sorpresivamente él tomó uno de ellos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y lo estrujó haciendo que Wendy gritara. Esos estrujones variaban de ser suaves o a veces cambiaban a ser algo más fuertes como pellizcos. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro seno y admiro en ver a Wendy volviéndose loca con ese tipo de caricias.

-¡Stan! ¡Stan! ¡Oh, Stan!

-Sigue diciéndolo, me gusta.-Admitió él totalmente embelesado por la hermosura de la pelirroja. Desde su punto de vista observaba como ella movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si no pudiera creer aun todas las sensaciones que se desataron en su cuerpo.

Los cuerpos sudaban y sus transpiraciones se mezclaron, sintiéndose como si la temperatura se hubiera elevado. La chica continuó pronunciando su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos, como si de repente todo su lenguaje se cerrara únicamente a repetir el nombre de su jefe, como si esa fuera la única palabra conocida para ella. Aparte de que lo hizo también para darle gusto al susodicho. Al final su vocabulario volvió para formular una oración.-Por favor…tómame.- En tono suplicante y lleno de deseo. Sus piernas en algún momento se enredaron en las caderas de Stan para intensificar el roce. Ahí ella se percató de que al mayor le había surgido una erección, una para nada pequeña y que ella estaba emocionada por experimentar.- Tú también quieres esto.- Aseguró.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- Exclamó sin dudarlo. Rápidamente se enfocó en quitare el calzado a la joven, botas y calcetines terminaron en el suelo regados. Así para cuando fue el turno de los jeans estos salieron sin tanta complicación. Wendy tuvo que admitir que hasta este punto Stan se mantuvo muy tranquilo durante el acto pero cuando se trató de desnudarla de lo que le faltaba, ahí si lo notó muy apresurado, lo noto sobre todo porque le jaló esos jeans con desesperación para sacárselos, pero pronto noto que solo lo hizo porque quería tocar sus piernas y sus muslos en lo que se acomodaba entre ellas.

Stan se encargó de sacarse sus propios pantalones, no sin antes sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos. Se quedó con la ropa interior. Su erección se notaba aún más grande con aquella tela ligera cubriéndola. Wendy se mordió los labios y luego miró hacia otro lado.

Stan se bajó la ropa interior pero Wendy no se atrevía a mirar lo que estaba pasando. Ahora parecía como si mirar a la pared le fuera mucho más interesante.

Con mucha delicadeza y gentileza, Stan trató a Wendy como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Se introdujo en ella teniendo el mayor cuidado posible. Ella gimió cuando lo sintió entrar, y eso que apenas era el principio. Se aferró a él con fuerza. Wendy sintió que el pene de Stan estaba cubierto por un plástico.

"Claro, lo que se sacó de los bolsillos era un condón". Recordó.

-Stan…gracias por cuidarme.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Al principio a Wendy le dolió mucho. Soltó unas lágrimas que fueron secadas por Stan.- Lo siento ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, tú sigue, me acostumbraré.

-Lo haré despacio.

Cuando la empezó a embestir, y cada vez con más fuerza, a media que ella se adaptaba al ritmo, Wendy gritó y gimió tanto como su garganta so lo permitió. Se sintió en el cielo luego de que los primeros movimientos fueron de mucho dolor para ella. Pero ahora se sentía bien.

En algún momento sangró un poco. Por extraño que parezca, recordó las aburridas cases de biología, y se percató de que ese pequeño rastro carmesí era un símbolo de haber perdido su virginidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Aqui traigo actualizacion recien salida de Word! En un ataque de inspiración lo acabe. Estuve tentada a empezar otro fic que se me ocurrió en estos dias pero me dije ¡No! ¡Se fuerte, estupida, se fuerte! TTnTT lol primero acabo este capitulo y luego empiezo otro fic :v ojala lo disfruten ^w^ y me disculpo si ven algun error.  
**

* * *

Stan y Wendy continuaron otro buen rato acostados sobre la cama, compartiendo calor corporal. Ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Su propio ser experimentaba tantas emociones en ese momento que era difícil acallarlas. Se mantenía boca arriba mirando hacia el techo. Stan por su parte no dejaba de admirarle el rostro. La miró pensativa.- ¿Qué sucede Wendy? Estas muy callada.- Comentó.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.- Perdón, no es nada. Es que todavía no digiero esto, eso es todo.

Stan soltó un respingo.- Descuida, la verdad yo tampoco.

-¿Crees que exageramos?- Preguntó ella, temiendo por la respuesta.

-…No, no lo creo. Esto es algo que ya veníamos sintiendo. No creo que haya estado mal.- Wendy guardo silencio. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Se levantó rápido de su lugar al pensar que su padre la llamaba pero se calmó un poco al ver que solo se trataba de un mensaje de uno de sus amigos. Wendy volvió a la cama con el celular en manos y respondía el mensaje. Stan no pudo evitar acercarse a chismear un poco.- ¿Quién es, princesa?

Las mejillas de Wendy se coloraron al escuchar su halago.- Es Lee. Me pregunta cómo voy con mi esfuerzo por ver a Varias vecez. Que molesto.

-Eh…no entiendo de qué hablas.

-Oh, Varias vecez es un grupo musical, una banda que me gusta. Van a venir pronto a dar conciertos y me asusta no poder ir a verlos.

-Ya veo.-Stan se rascó la barbilla.- ¿Cuándo vendrán?

-A finales del verano.

-¿Y tienes una foto de ellos?

-No.- Wendy miró hacia el suelo con pena.- Este es un celular antiguo. No puedo guardar ni tomar fotos con él.

-Vaya, creo que sería el indicado para mi.- Bromeó Stan.

-Te lo regalo si quieres.- Contestó la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego. El pequeño teléfono volvió a sonar en manos de Wendy y ella contestó.- ¿Hola? ¡Robbie! ¿Qué tal?... ¿Justo ahora?...Eh no, está bien, no estoy haciendo nada. Estaré lista en media hora.-Colgó.

-Tienes que irte.- Confirmó Stan.

-Sí. Créeme que no quisiera pero Robbie quiere que salgamos en un rato.

-Y justo ahora se le ocurre. Que chico tan impertinente.- Frunció el ceño.

-Así somos nosotros los jóvenes.- Dijo ella antes de darla un beso.

-¿Te veo mañana?- Preguntó él tomándole de las manos.

-Sí, por supuesto.- Esta vez le besó los labios. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Stan continuó en su posición y la observaba ponerse la ropa sin perder detalle. La chica tuvo problemas volviendo a acomodar su sostén.- Esto es imposible, lo odio.- Murmuraba mientras trataba de asegurarlo en su sitio.

-Ven, te ayudo.- Se ofreció Stan. Wendy fue con él y se dejó ayudar.- Ya está.

-Gracias Stan.

-No hay de qué. Sabes que puedes pedir mmi ayuda cuando quieras.

-Sí.- Sonrió. Terminó de alistarse y se retiró. El resto del día lo pasó con su novio.

Llegó el domingo y como lo prometió, Wendy volvió a presentarse temprano en la cabaña. Era un buen día para estar en casa y no hacer nada, solo ver televisión, pero la pelirroja es más hiperactiva y prefiere mantenerse haciendo cosas.-Ayer fui con Robbie y entramos a un lugar donde venden comida mexicana.- Comentó la joven.- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos? La verdad la comida es muy buena.

El mayor se desperezó aun estando sentado en su sillón.-Si, bueno vamos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy.-Stan se vistió de manera casual para salir con ella y se dirigieron al centro comercial, el cual estaba lleno de turistas. No se toparon con nadie que los conociera para sospechar algo.

Mientras se encontraban comiendo Wendy vio como en una tienda departamental pusieron el aviso de rebajas en ropa.

-¿Podemos entrar? Por favor.- Le lanzó una mirada a la cual Stan no pudo decir que no. Estuvieron entrando a varias tiendas a ver ropa. Wendy era todo un lio para elegir que pendas llevarse.- ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Blanco o morado?- Preguntó mientras le mostraba dos abrigos del mismo modelo pero diferente color.

-¿En serio piensas comprar ropa de invierno en pleno verano?

-Es lo que pusieron en oferta, así que conviene aprovecharlo.

Stan suspiró.- No me malentiendas Wendy pero esto de pasarme horas decidiéndome por la ropa fuera de temporada no es lo mío.

-Oh…está bien.- Wendy colgó los abrigos en su lugar. Lucía un poco desanimada.- Podemos volver después, o quizás yo pueda venir con Tambry.

-No, no. No te pongas triste niña. Yo puedo esperar por ti sentado allá afuera.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Tú tarda lo que quieras. Son tus atuendos después de todo.

-¡Gracias! Prometo no tardar.

-De acuerdo.-Stan salió y se sentó a esperar a Wendy en las bancas de afuera de la tienda. Estuvo ahí una media hora. Se cansó y decidió entrar a una tienda de electrodomésticos solo para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Ahí vio un estante donde vendían los últimos modelos de teléfonos celulares. Uno muy llamativo le interesó y preguntó por el precio.

Cuando Stan volvió a su lugar en la banca vio salir a Wendy. "Bueno, ya podemos irnos" pensó. Pero ella solo pasó frente a él casi corriendo y pasando directamente hacia la tienda de enfrente.

\- ¡Solo iré a revisar los precios de allá! ¡Ya vuelvo!- Avisó de la nada.-Wendy salió de esa tienda y entro a una tercera. Salía de ahí y se metía la siguiente, y a la que estaba al lado. De todas salió cargando muchas bolsas con atuendos nuevos. Al final compraron helado y se sentaron en una banca a comerlo.

-Ya llevamos metidos en esta plaza cuatro horas.-Dijo Stan.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Pero yo también ya estoy cansada. Prometo que terminamos nuestro helado y nos vamos. Frente a ellos había un gran poster anunciando el concierto de Varias vecez.- ¡Mira, son ellos!- Agitó de los hombros a Stan levemente. Se le salió la emoción en su voz al hablar.- ¿Dime si no son guapos?

-No lucen tan masculinos como yo esperaba.

-¡Oh vamos! Lo dices porque te dan celos.

-¿Celosos yo? ¿De ellos? Pfff hasta crees niña. No tengo nada que envidiarles. Además todos ellos lucen iguales ¿Cómo puedes diferenciarlos? Parecen clones de otra persona.

-Deja de burlarte. No hablaba en serio. Claro que no creo que sean mejores que tú.

Stan decidió suavizar sus reproches. Creía que se pasó un poco por su comentario y realmente Wendy no se lo merecía.- Lo siento, deben ser cosas de la edad.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.- Dijo ella.

-Esto me recuerda, Wendy.- Stan le entregó una bolsa plástica.- Mira lo que hay adentro.- Ella se asomó y al ver el paquete dentro de la bolsa soltó un suspiro lleno de sorpresa.

-No, no lo hiciste.- Respondió sin creérselo aun. Sacó el paquete dela bolsa y exclamo.- ¡Me compraste un celular!

-Así es.- Presumió.- ¿Tú de verdad querías uno, no?

-S-sí, pero…no debiste hacerlo. No me lo merezco.- Miraba la caja como si adentro de la hubiera un tesoro.

-Claro que sí. Vamos, ábrelo. El real es mejor que el de la imagen.

Mientras ella lo abrió seguía preguntándole más cosas.- ¿Pero cuánto te costó?

-Eso no importa niña.

Dime cuanto te costó.

-Wendy, escucha. No importa. No te diré cuánto costó. Es un obsequio para ti. Disfrútalo.

-Te amo.- Cuando se topó con su nuevo aparato, abrazó a Stan y le dedico esas palabras al oído. Él por su parte sintió una gran y cómoda sensación de calor en su pecho y sonrió en respuesta. Terminaron su helado y volvieron a pasar tiempo en la Cabaña.-Oye Stan ¿Te gustaría ver todo lo que me compré?

-Seguro.-Dijo él, recostándose una vez más sobre su sofá como en la mañana.

Wendy se fue al baño. Se probó algunos jeans y los abrigos y salía para mostrarlos. Aunque apenas era verano, en otoño los vientos se vuelven fríos y ella quería estar preparada desde ya. Se vio feliz al haber acertado en las tallas correctas.- ¿Qué opinas? Como me veo.

-Ni deberías preguntármelo. Todo te queda muy bien.- Le dirigió una sonrisa la cual Wendy imitó.

-Espera. Y eso que aún no has visto el resto.- Tomó más bolsas con ropa.- Ahora vuelvo. Estas _sí_ , prometo no tardar.- Explicó con un tono sugerente. Y de nuevo entró al baño. Al salir y verla. Stan se quedó en blanco. Wendy vestida en lencería de encaje blanco, con medias a juego que eran demasiado delgadas y transparentes lo cual beneficiaba a moldearle las piernas.

Ella fue acercándose hacia él y se sentó sobre su regazo de manera provocativa.- ¿Y qué opinas de esto? ¿Se me bien?-Sonrió de medio lado.

Stan había olvidado como hablar.- Wendy… ¿Por qué me provocas de esta manera?-Trató de concentrarse en verla sólo a los ojos.

-Es un obsequió por lo que hiciste por mi hoy y es sólo para ti. No lo cuestiones.- Colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para evitar que hiciera más preguntas. Depositó un beso en ellos que se extendió por varios segundos.

Stan se dio el lujo de recorrer a Wendy con las manos, el largo de la espalda, caderas y piernas. Ahora ella se encontraba hincada sobre él. La joven empezó a quitarle el cinturón y a remover lentamente los pantalones de Stan. Se veía ansiosa por llegar más lejos.- Espera, espera.- Dijo Stan.-Antes necesito los…-Rebuscó en sus bolsillos para encontrar su cartera y de ella sacó un condón.

Wendy soltó una risilla picara.- ¿Siempre traes condones ahí por si acaso?

-Eh…no, no.- Stan se enrojeció de las mejillas.- Este…yo…

-¿Sabes? Todas las chicas pensábamos que eso de que los hombres guardan codones en sus carteras era falso. No creímos que realmente los cargaran a todos lados. Digo, no todos pueden tener suerte a diario. ¿Si me entiendes?-Stan bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado.- Pero tú conmigo si la tienes.- Terminó diciendo. Wendy lo animó a explórala por debajo de la lencería y pronto se sintió extasiada.- Hazlo ya. Te quiero Stan, quiero sentirte.- Articuló con voz entrecortada.

-S-sí…- Él obedeció. Se colocó el condón tan rápido como pudo para no perder tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta Wendy ya estaba encima de él moviéndose frenéticamente y gimiendo altamente de placer. Stan también puso de su parte y la embestía siguiendo el ritmo que ella impuso. También gimió sonoramente aunque con sonidos más roncos y profundos, mientras tanto no dejó de repetir el nombre de su amada en todo ese rato.

Terminaron cansados. Stan apenas volvía a recuperar el aliento y escuchó el teléfono en la cocina sonar. Parecía que siempre que terminaban alguien tenía que interrumpirlos llamando por teléfono.

-No contestes.- Dijo ella sin querer separase de él.

-Wendy, puede ser algo urgente o importante. Podrían ser clientes.

-…Esta bien.- Wendy accedió a darle espacio.

Stan se deshizo del condón, se apresuró a ponerse la ropa interior y se dirigió a contestar aunque tenía pereza de moverse hasta la cocina pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-¿Hola?...

Atendió la llamada que duró unos diez minutos y cuando hubo colgado volvió con Wendy quien ya se estaba vistiendo sobre el sillón.

-¿Quién era?

-…Familiares míos. Hace mucho que no me llamaban y me sorprendió que lo hicieran hoy.

-¿Familiares tuyos?- Wendy lo miró igual de sorprendía.- Vaya Stan ¡Eso es bueno! ¿Por qué nunca nos platicas de tu familia a Soos y a mí? No lo tomes a mal pero por eso yo creí que…estabas solo.

-Niña, no me gusta mezclar la vida profesional con la personal. Y además yo también creí que mi sobrino y su esposa ya se habían olvidado de mi.- Mientras hablaba imitó a Wendy al empezarse a poner pantalones.

-Oh, tu sobrino. Entonces…sí tienes hermanos.

-Eh…sí. Sherman.- Respondió.- Aunque antes era el pequeño Shermy.- Ahora iba con la camisa.- Tuvo una buena familia. Me dio un buen sobrino pero, desde que mi hermano murió, este sobrino mío no me ha llamado desde entonces.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Casi diez años.

-¡Que descaro!- Dijo con coraje.- ¿Por qué de pronto lo hace, después de tanto?

-Obviamente porque me pidió un favor.

-Y no me digas que aceptaste…- Se cruzó de brazos con una ceja alzada.

-Wendy, por mucho que hubiera querido ignorarlo, seguimos siendo parientes. Además, admito que lo que me comentó me puso algo feliz.- Ahora terminaba de amarrase los zapatos

-¿Qué cosa?

Terminó con ambas agujetas.-Quiere mandar a sus hijos conmigo a pasar el verano.

-¿Pero…por qué? ¿No pudo haberlos dejado en algún curso de verano?

-Me imagino que ya lo ha hecho antes. Me dijo que lo que los niños necesitan es pasar un buen tiempo lejos de la civilización y de la tecnología que tienen en California.

-California. Está algo lejos. ¿Qué edad tienen ellos?

-Creo que ahora tienen…doce años.

-Stan, no te ofendas, pero esos niños a esa edad te van a odiar si ven que no tienes servicio de internet en este lugar.

-Olvídalo. No pensaré en contratarles ese servicio solo para darles gusto. El internet te cuesta un ojo de la cara.

Wendy solo negó con expresión divertida.- Pues Gravity Falls no es un lugar tan atractivo para unos preadolescentes. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? ¿Siquiera sabes cómo tratar con niños?

-No. Pero por eso ahí es donde entras tú.

-¿Yo?- Se sorprendió.

-Sí querida. Y Soos también. Los dos son jóvenes y sabrán cómo tratar con ellos.-Ella lo mira, escéptica.- Vamos, lo que pido no es tan difícil. Solo háganse amigos de mis sobrinos. Con tantas amistades tuyas por ahí, sé que no te es difícil conocer gente nueva.

-Bien…-Dijo no muy convencida.- Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

-Hazlo Wendy. Esos niños te van a adorar. Digo ¿Quién no? Eres encantadora.- Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició gentilmente. Ella sonrió.

-Lo hare por ti Stan. Supongo que tus sobrinos me podrían agradar.

-¡Perfecto! Gracias, preciosa. Sabía que podía convencerte.- Besa su mano.

-Es difícil no dejarse convencer por ti. En eso eres experto.- Dice ella.- Y por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman mis nuevos amigos?

-Dipper y Mabel.

-Que lindo. Pero… ¿Dipper no es un nombre o sí?

-Eh, no. Pero el chico siempre ha preferido que lo llamen así.- Sonríe.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Al fin traigo actualizacion de este fic! Ya me urgia postearlo para continuar con otros fics xD asi que este capitulo salió en un santiamen en un arranque de inspiracion uwu Ademas, es el primer documento que escribo narrado en primera persona. Me encanta w Cuenta con algunos sucesos vistos en la serie. No se si para el sig. capiulo altere el orden de los sucesos o quiza trate de apegarme a ellos para no cambiarlos demasiado. En fin, disfruten uwu**

* * *

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que los sobrinos de Stan llegaron a Gravity Falls. Al principio pensé que serían muy molestos pero me equivoqué. Soos tenía razón, los sobrinos terminaron siendo un encanto. Sí, el me llevó la contraria asegurando que los chicos nos iban a caer muy bien.

La chica Mabel es la gemela mayor, "gemela alfa" como a ella le gusta denominarse. Es muy alegre y siempre le ve lo positivo a todo. Aunque su personalidad es muy infantil y alocada, en verdad me encanta tenerla como amiga.

Luego esta Dipper. Curioso, pero desde que llegó no me atrevo a preguntar su verdadero nombre. Creo que siento que no es necesario, Dipper le queda bien. Es todo un cerebrito. Ya ha hecho buena amistad con Soos también, como si ambos fueran el complemento de hermano que nunca tuvieron.

Dipper es algo raro, es decir, se comporta raro cuando estoy cerca, se pone nervioso. Suda mucho, yo diría bastante para lo que es un chico de su edad, pero está en el momento justo de su desarrollo, no voy a juzgarlo por eso. Lo oigo murmurar cosas a veces. Puedo asegurar que le gusto.

Demonios, ojala me equivoque en eso. Aunque si estoy en lo correcto, diablos, espero que no se me declare, no me gustaría tener que romperle sus esperanzas. Soy mayor que él, no podría verlo con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad. Ja-ja Wendy Corduroy la doble cara, hipócrita. No puedes salir con preadolescente pero sí con un hombre de la tercera edad ¡El tío de tu mejor amigo!

Hablando de Stan ahora él y yo tenemos que tener el doble de cuidado con estos niños rondando siempre por ahí. Estos días ya no hemos tenido encuentros íntimos, pero uno que otro beso o toqueteo furtivo no puede faltar. Ahora por lo mismo estoy saliendo con Robbie y mis demás compañeros más seguido, para disimular que me divierto con gente de mi edad. Ya les he hablado de los gemelos, les digo que quisiera que los conocieran y ellos aceptan. Bueno, Robbie es el menos entusiasmado con la idea pero no me dirá que no.

Cuando por fin pude hacer que se conocieran entre todos, la pandilla completa incluyéndome a mí, claro, terminó yendo a una tienda de autoservicio que hace bastantes años quedó abandonada. Tuvimos la aventura paranormal más escalofriante de nuestras vidas. Aunque ya pasaron varios días aún siguen las pesadillas. Resulta que los dueños de aquella tienda fallecieron y por eso quedó sin cuidado, pero sus espíritus nunca se fueron y cuando nosotros entramos a invadir su lugar trataron de ahuyentarnos.

La pobre Mabel fue la más afectada porque poseyeron su cuerpo como en las películas. Mierda, me sigue causando escalofríos cuando recuerdo esa imagen, jodido pueblo raro. Pero Dipper hizo un gran sacrificio por nosotros. Hizo un baile que no hacía desde que era un niño. Bailó tiernamente con un traje de oveja puesto. Para un chico de doce años, hacer eso significa que has arruinado tu vida para siempre pero a él no le importó con tal de salvar a su hermana y a todos nosotros.

Menos mal que solo yo fui la que vio su baile, yo y los dos espíritus de los ancianos, a quienes les encantó. No pienso contárselo a nadie mas, es un secreto entre Dipper y yo. Si los demás hubieran estado consientes para verlo también, sobre todo Robbie, nunca dejaría de hacerle bullying a Dipper, claro que yo no se lo permitiría. Dipper es muy valiente, es lo que más admiro de él. Robbie nunca hará algo así a menos que fuera para salvarse el propio pellejo.

* * *

Recientemente Stan organizó otra fiesta en la cabaña. Me dio la sensación de que vi a Dipper demasiadas veces esa noche, como si estuviera en todos lados. Pero sinceramente me quedé más embobada al mirar lo bien que se veía Stan en su atuendo fiestero.

Después tuve que convivir un rato con Robbie porque me insistió bastante. No es que lo quisiera, pero en fin, nos besamos, me invitó a dar un paseo en bicicleta. Al regresar a la Cabaña la fiesta ya se había terminado. Fue una lástima porque me hubiera gustado bailar una canción con Stan. Bueno, sí bailé pero fue con Dipper. Me dio gracia que al tomarlo de las manos se le sentían muy húmedas, sudó otra vez. Por cierto que Soos hace un excelente trabajo como DJ. Y Mabel fue muy rápida porque esa misma noche se ganó otras dos nuevas amigas. De hecho, las mismas chicas que yo invité a la primera fiesta: Candy y Grenda. Me agradó verlas de nuevo. También me hubiera gustado tener otra plática con ellas pero me hallé muy atareada esa vez con todos lo que hubo que hacer y además el volumen de la música era muy alto, no había espacio para una conversación decente.

Ellas tres parecen complementarse muy bien, me dio mucho gusto. De nuevo también se presentó esa niña rica de la mansión Noroeste queriendo presumir de sus pasos de baile. Agh, es tan engreída, pero de cierta forma me gusta imaginar que ella y Dipper se llevarían bien si se dieran la oportunidad. Tienen la misma edad, me agrada como se verían juntos…

Al menos cuando ya todos se retiraron a sus hogares y los chicos a sus camas, Stan me tomó por sorpresa agarrándome de un brazo. Me giró hacia él y me robó un beso. Totalmente inesperado y eso mismo fue lo que me fascinó. No sólo eso, sino que también me sorprendió dándome un boleto para el concierto al que tanto he estado queriendo ir ¡Veré a Varias vecez!

-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!-Pregunté yo aun estando fuera de mí. No cabía de mi emoción y por poco doy un grito que despertaría a los gemelos.

-No cuestiones, amor. Solo disfrútalo.-Stan siempre tan misterioso en cuanto a cómo consigue las cosas. No sé cómo rayos lo logró. Stan es increíble. Incluso me aseguró era un boleto autentico, por si yo llegaba a pensar que era falso. En realidad no consideré esa posibilidad hasta que me la dijo.

Me quedé tan estupefacta y maravillada que pude haberme entregado a él ahí mismo pero tuve que contenerme, aun así le hice saber que después podríamos hacerlo. Le di un último beso antes de irme yo también. Sin duda fue una buena noche.

* * *

Cuando la feria llegó al pueblo, me fui con los gemelos y vi un peluche que me agradó bastante. Dipper trató de ganarlo para mí. No lo logró y la pelota rebotó hacia nosotros otra vez y me dio en el ojo. No me enojé con Dipper, sé que él hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Se me hizo un gran moretón y justo aparece Robbie para ponerme un poco de hielo encima, eso sí me pareció un acto muy dulce de su parte. Después él terminó ganado el peluche que quería. Seguramente Dipper se sintió muy mal, es decir, no dejó de disculparse por lo ocurrido hasta que yo le hice saber que todo estaba bien. No me sorprendería si también sintió algo de celos.

* * *

Ya sé que pareciera que Robbie y Dipper no se llevan bien, pero en realidad he notado que ya parecen tener una relación más amistosa entre ellos. Desde que me fui con mi familia a un campamento y regresé, ellos se llevan mejor. No sé qué habrá pasado ahí pero sea lo que sea me alegra que mis dos chicos se lleven bien. Uh, se siente muy cruel llamarlos "mis dos chicos favoritos" cuando claramente, si de tener chicos favoritos se trata, en realidad solo tengo uno por el momento rondándome en la cabeza todo el tiempo y no es un chico, es un hombre.

Mientras estuve en el campamento, Stan nunca dejó de mandarme mensajes a mi celular nuevo diciéndome cuanto me extrañaba, que cuando volvía, que no podía vivir sin mí, que me amaba, que cuando podría reclamar su recompensa por haberme dado mi pase al concierto. Yo estuve diciéndole "Pronto, pronto" y para calmar sus ansias le mandé una foto privada en una ocasión que estaba bañándome en la regadera. Nunca pude tomar fotos con mi viejo celular y aquella fue de las primeras, casi para estrenar la cámara frontal. Sus atenciones me mataron de ternura. Robbie no me llamó ni una sola vez. Y todavía me pregunta que porque me porto tan distante con él.

* * *

El último evento que ocurrió fue que Stan y Mabel hicieron una tonta apuesta entre ellos.

Creo que todo comenzó porque se dijeron que ella podría ser una mejor jefa si dirigiera el negocio, así que para comprobarlo, él la dejó a cargo mientras se iba a tomar unas vacaciones.

No negaré que lo extrañe tanto como él a mí, pero pasar el tiempo teniendo a Mabel como jefa me agradó bastante, tanto como para olvidarme aunque sea por un momento de que Stan no estaba.

Mabel no hace un mal trabajo dirigiendo la Cabaña. El problema empezó cuando hubo más pérdidas que ganancias. Es decir, es normal, teniendo doce años no puedes esperar que una niña pueda administrar gran cantidad de dinero. Y admito que también fue culpa de nosotros los empleados. Abusamos de la confianza de Mabel y empezamos a hacer lo que queríamos en lugar de trabajar.

Por culpa de un monstruo que Dipper capturó para mostrarlo como un espectáculo real, terminó por destruir la mitad de la Cabaña. Mabel no lo soportó más y su carácter explotó. Nos gritó a todos nosotros, me gritó a mí, eso me dolió bastante. Dio órdenes estrictas como lunática ordenándonos ponernos a trabajar y arreglar el desastre. De inmediato se disculpó por actuar así pero reconocimos nuestros errores y ayudamos a hacer que la Cabaña luciera como si nada. Justo antes de que Stan volviera. No cabe duda de que Mabel es su sobrina, ambos se ponen histéricos cuando lo requieren.

El dinero no lo pudimos recuperar, pero Stan tampoco cumplió con su parte de la apuesta. Al final él fue quien hizo un baile tonto de la vergüenza admitiendo que se equivocaba, tuvo que repetirlo más de treinta veces y los chicos tienen ese baile en video. No me resistí y les pedí que me lo pasaran. Las primeras veinte veces que lo vi y lo vi y lo volví a ver, reproduciéndolo justo después de que terminaba, fueron bastante hilarantes, no pude dejar de carcajear hasta que me dolía el estómago y me salían lágrimas de los ojos. Después empezó a parecerme tiernamente adorable. Puedo ver ese video cada que quiera y nunca dejará de encantarme.

Estoy decidía a que un día de estos veré a Stan solo y me tiraré a sus brazos para darle amor. Hacerle saber que lo extrañé. Simplemente hay que esperar la ocasión correcta. Mientras tanto, sigo contando los días para el concierto.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Logré actualizar antes de que acabe el año! \\(n=n)/ no pensé que lo lograria, de hecho ni tenia pensado actualizar hoy, ni mañana ni pasado mañana lol. Nomas planeaba sentarme, y seguirme motivando a escribir, pero justó llegué al punto donde di por terminado este capitulo y dije "ok, es ahora o nunca" xD Espero que hayan tenido bonitas fiestas, y les deseo prospero año 2018 \\(n0n)/ Recuerdo que inicié este año con esta historia y ahora tambien lo acabo con esta historia :') pero apenas 8 capitulos? Dios, si que fui una tortuga con las actualizaciones xD mejor a nada. Disfruten la lectura uwu**

* * *

Llegó el día del concierto de Varias vecez y Wendy no podría estar más emocionada. Era hasta la noche pero ella se pasó todo el día saltando de la emoción. Se puso a saltar incluso arriba de su cama, cosa que no hacía desde que era niña.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir Tambry? Podemos comprar tu boleto en la taquilla de la entrada.-Le sugirió a su amiga llamándola a su celular.

-Gracias Wendy pero a mí no me gusta Varias vecez tanto como a ti. En serio, vayan ustedes y diviértanse. Además a estas alturas el boleto debe estar a un precio inalcanzable.

Las horas para el anochecer a Wendy se le hicieron eternas. Fue de paso a la Cabaña del Misterio a por el resto de sus amigas Mabel, Candy y Grenda, ellas también tenían sus boletos para asistir.

-Cuidaré bien de las niñas Stan, no te preocupes.-Wendy le guiñó un ojo al mayor y esto fue suficiente para convencerlo.

-De acuerdo. Mabel, llámame cuando termine el evento.-Le dijo a su sobrina de manera estricta.-Te quiero en casa luego de que acabe.

-¡Lo haré, tío Stan!-Sonrió la menor.

No faltó incluso Pacifica Noroeste, quien fue llevada hasta el lugar del concierto en su lujosa limosina. Nadie hubiera pensado que ella también fuera admiradora de la banda. La chica de cabellos rubios compró todos los boletos de la primera fila solo para ella, y el resto de las fans se conformó con tener lugares hasta atrás, como el grupito de Wendy.

Aun así, la emoción de haber visto a sus ídolos nadie se lo quitaría nunca. Wendy lloró lágrimas de emoción. Grenda casi se les desmaya ahí mismo cuando salieron los chicos a escena. Mabel gritó y cantó todas las canciones hasta quedarse afónica, y Candy elevó su letrero hecho por ella misma diciendo "¡Te amo Chubby Z!" tan alto, hasta que le dolieron y se le entumieron los brazos.

También tuvieron autógrafos, fotografías y camisetas al final del concierto, y eso porque Wendy fue precavida y llevó dinero de más por si la oportunidad se les presentaba. Una parte de ese dinero se lo dio Stan días antes. En verdad le debía tanto a ese hombre. Ya tenía bien pensado como agradecerle cuando regresaran a la cabaña.

Al terminar el concierto todas estaban exhaustas pero Candy sugirió quedarse en su casa a hacer una pijamada.- ¿Podemos Wendy, podemos?-Insistieron ellas a la mayor.

-No lo sé chicas. Por mí no hay problema, el problema es Stan. Mabel, sabes lo que dijo. Además yo prometí cuidarlas. Me meteré en un lio.

-¿Tú Wendy? ¿En problemas? ¡Pff, sí claro! Eres demasiado cool para eso.-Dijo la chica de frenillos restando importancia.-Solo llamaré a mi tío y lo convenceré.-Mabel saca su celular y comienza a llamar a Stan. Pronto él contesta y la niña usa su voz más tierna posible.- ¡Hola tío! Oye, Candy nos quiere en su casa para hacer una pijamada ¿Me dejas ir?

-No, regresen a casa ahora, en eso quedamos.

-¡Pero tío, solo será esta noche! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!

-"Solo esta noche"-Imitó Stan el tono de su sobrina.-Eso dices ahora niña ¿Qué pasará cuando cumplas trece y empieces a decir "Solo será esta semana", "Solo será por este mes"?

Wendy notó que a su pequeña amiga se le aguaban los ojos de solo escuchar a su tío desde el otro lado. Wendy tomó el celular de Mabel y habló de forma seria.-Hola Stan, aquí Wendy. Oye, no seas un viejo amargado y deja a tu sobrina disfrutar su niñez. No sabes cuantas pijamadas mas le queden a Mabel. Estará con gente que conoce ¡No seas aguafiestas!-Dijo casi gritando. Las niñas se quedaron estupefactas al ver como la pelirroja le reclamaba a su jefe sin temor.

-…Bien, que vaya. Pero es la última vez que me hacen ceder.-Dijo Stan antes de colgar.

Wendy le devolvió el celular a la chica.-Pan comido amiga. Pueden ir a alocarse todo lo que quieran.

-¡Sí! ¡Wendy, eres la mejor!-Coreó el trio.-Vámonos.-Candy guió a ambas chicas hacia su hogar para iniciar la mejor pijamada de preadolescentes que hayan tenido.

Wendy se encaminó por su cuenta. Estaba agotada, sus pasos la estaban llevando a su hogar, sus ojos a punto de cerrase por el cansancio haciéndola casi sonámbula, pero de pronto se detuvo y sacó su teléfono. Llamó a Soos.-Hey amigo.-Saludo luego de dar un bostezo.

-Hey Wendy, ¿Qué sucede?

-Oye, Mabel acaba de irse con sus amigas a una pijamada. Dipper estará solo. ¿No te gustaría invitarlo a una pijamada en tu casa, también? Para que no se sienta excluido.

-¿Te refieres a una noche de chicos?-Puntualizó Soos.

-Sí, eso, una "noche de chicos".

-¡Suena genial, Wendy! ¡Oh! Primero tengo que avisarle a mi abuelita, tal vez ella no quiera más personas hoy.

-Dipper es un chico tranquilo, no le ocasionará problemas a tu abuelita.-Dijo ella. Esperó un momento a que Soos acordara el asunto y después lo volvió a oír.- ¿Y bien?

-Mi abuelita estará encantada de recibirlo. Se puso muy emocionada, casi llora de la alegría cuando le dije que tenía un amigo que quería traer…pero al final me dijo que le hubiera gustado que fuera una chica y no un pequeño de doce. En fin, llamaré a Dipper y le avisaré. Que buena idea tuviste, Wendy.-Y colgó. Wendy se tomó su tiempo para cambiar el rumbo de su andar y dirigirse a la Cabaña del Misterio. Llegó y todo el lugar estaba en profundo silencio. No había luces encendidas, excepto una que brillaba a través de la ventana del piso de abajo.

Se acercó a la puerta. Quizás era Stan el que estaba despierto. Miró la hora en su teléfono y se sintió mal de que un hombre de su edad estuviera despierto a altas horas de la noche cuando debería dormir. Se sintió nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si Stan no quería verla ahora? ¿Si no quería recibirla? Era comprensible después de cómo le gritó. Se tragó la pena y tocó la madera con su puño varias veces. Solo fueron segundos antes de que Stan abriera, estaba en pijama.- ¿Wendy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?

-A eso iba, pero a última hora cambié de opinión. ¿Dipper está contigo?

-Ese pequeño rufián se fue hace quince minutos, alegando que estaría con Soos. ¿Qué les pasa a mis sobrinos ahora? Ya no respetan la autoridad.

-Apuesto a que tú solías ser igual.-Sonríe.

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- La mira de manera sospechosa.

Ella rueda los ojos, graciosamente ante la actitud de su jefe.- ¿Puedo entrar?-Él se hace a un lado y le da el paso.

-Ahora recuerdo, fuiste tú la que hizo que Mabel me desobedeciera.-Se cruza de brazos.

-O tal vez a ti te faltó ser más duro.-Lo mira de forma altanera.-Ya en serio, Stan, de eso quería hablarte. Lamento haberte respondido así.-Baja la mirada, sintiendo mucha pena.-Sé que no era de mi incumbencia, y que debí haber traído a Mabel conmigo, como te lo prometí, pero…ella se veía tan triste cuando se lo negaste, que yo tuve que intervenir. Nunca tuve mi primera pijamada sino hasta que tuve catorce años. Quise darle a Mabel la oportunidad que yo no tuve, ella aun es joven. Si no quieres tenerme aquí ahora, entenderé y me iré, pero no te enojes con la niña, si estás enojado, debe ser conmigo, tuve la culpa.

-…Wendy, no te sientas así.-Habló en un tono suave, casi demasiado paternal para ella.-La tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara.-No estoy enojado. Tal vez sí me sorprendió un poco que intervinieras, y reaccionaras así, pero no hiciste nada malo.-Suspira.-Ahora me doy cuenta, de que si cedi a la petición de Mabel fue por ti. Si no hubieras hecho algo, ella estaría aquí con su hermano, estarían durmiendo en sus camas, pero en lugar de eso, ahora ambos se la están pasando bien.-Sonríe.-Me doy cuenta, sí, me doy cuenta con eso, de que tú eres la única persona ante la que puedo revocar mis palabras. Ante nadie más lo he hecho nunca y tú eres la primera mujer que lo logra…ok, tal vez estés después de mi madre, pero, je, es…porque es mi madre. Tienes un don de convencimiento asombroso Wendy Corduroy, y no solo es por eso, sino…porque también te amo.

-Oh Stan, me pone feliz que digas esas cosas de mi.-Besó tiernamente sus labios.- ¿En serio soy así de especial?

-Eres una chica especial, y hermosa.

-Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.

-No, hablo muy en serio.

-¿Pero qué tan hermosa puedo ser yo? Hay chicas mejores. Es decir, mira mi cabello, es tan patético. A veces siento que no tiene vida. Es lacio, me gustaría tenerlo rizado, o tan siquiera la mitad de perfecto como el de Pacifica Noroeste.

-¿Cómo el de quién?-Cuestionó Stan.-No, tu cabello es precioso tal cual, tiene un color muy hermoso ¿Además cuantas chicas pelirrojas conoces? Muchas otras quisieran tenerlo como tú. Esa chica Noroeste se aplica tratamientos, ni si quiera ha de ser rubia, te lo aseguro.

-Mi piel demasiado pálida,-Recalcó Wendy en busca de algún otro defecto en ella.-con muchas pecas.

-A mí me gusta. Muchas otras quisieran blanquear su piel buscando la belleza, y la tuya es natural, y las pecas forman parte de ti, de tu personalidad, en serio, no te hacen ver mal.

-Mi cuerpo no tiene la complexión que quisiera.-Dijo en un murmullo, sonrojándosele las mejillas.

-No es necesario ¿Para qué quieres unirte al montón de mujeres operadas? Eso no define la belleza.

Wendy se dio cuenta, que quizá se menospreciaba mucho a sí misma, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Quizá eran puras cuestiones sin importancia que parecían ser graves para ella, pero no para los demás. Después de todo, a los adolescentes les gusta pensar que sus problemas son más complicados de lo que en verdad son. Stan le hacía ver que no tenía por qué sentirse mal, en verdad le había subido la autoestima en ese momento.

-Gracias Stan. Me hacer sentir mejor.-Después de pronunciar aquello, Wendy soltó un bostezo.

-¿Ya tienes sueño?

-Sí, estoy cansada.

-Igual yo. Vayamos a dormir.

Aquella noche volvieron a quedarse juntos, y además no estaban tan cansados como para no tener algo de acción antes de dormir, y Wendy se sintió plena a su lado, sintiéndose la mujer más hermosa. En algún momento, luego de que todo terminara, Stan se mostró interesado por preguntar sobre el concierto.

-Me la pasé muy bien, grabé con mi celular mis canciones favoritas. Las niñas y yo cantábamos en todo momento junto con ellos. No tienes idea, me divertí mucho. Y logré obtener una foto con todo ellos.

-Me alegro. Me gusta verte feliz.

-No hubiera sido posible sin ti. Además, yo ya soy feliz estando contigo.-Cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, entregándose al sueño hasta el día siguiente. Wendy fue despertada por lo que al principio ella pensó que era su alarma. Se maldijo por no haberla desactivado antes de acostarse, pero luego empezó a reconocer el sonido y no era el de su alarma, era su tono de llamada. Contestó aun sin desperezarse.

-¡¿Wendy?! ¡Hija! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! ¡¿Acaso desde anoche no volviste a casa?! ¡Respóndeme!-Era el varonil Dan preguntando alteradamente por ella. Wendy tuvo que persuadirlo hasta que se calmara puesto que estaba gritando muy alto.

-Papá, papá, estoy bien, descuida.

-¿Estas bien? ¡¿Pero en dónde?!

Wendy tuvo que ser veloz para pensar. Le dolió la cabeza.-En casa de Candy.-Respondió.

-¿De quién?

-Candy, una amiga. Es una de las niñas con las que fui anoche al concierto.

-¡¿Y qué diablos haces en una casa ajena?! ¡Deberías estar aquí con tu familia!

-Papá, lo siento. Sé que debí haberte avisado, pero anoche todas estábamos tan exhaustas que me olvidé por completo. Pero no te preocupes, todas estamos bien aquí. Candy sugirió hacer una pijamada y nos divertimos un rato hasta dormirnos.

-Dime donde estas e iré a recogerte.

-¿Qué? Oh no papá, no tienes que hacer eso. Umm…la madre de Candy sugiere que me quede a desayunar y después ella misma se encargará de llevarme hasta la Cabaña del Misterio.

-¿Por qué a la Cabaña del Misterio?

-¿Umm…para ir a trabajar?

-¿Trabajar? ¡Ay hija, donde tienes la cabeza! ¡Hoy es tu día de descanso!

-¡Ah, lo olvide por completo!-Wendy se puso nerviosa.-Esta bien papá, con mayor razón, si es mi día de descanso no tienes porqué alterarte. Solo me quedare un rato más con mis amigas. Te prometo que por la tarde llegaré a casa.

-Estos chicos de ahora, ya no respetan la autoridad. Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarnos de esta forma Wendy, nos tenías muy preocupados.

La llamada finaliza y Wendy al fin puede volver a respirar tranquila. Se siente mal al haber mentido a su padre, pero no podía ser sincera con él. Cuando mira a su lado, se da cuenta de que Stan también ha despertado.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte, pero mi padre se puso como loco.

-Lo oí, y no lo culpo.

-Bueno, al menos creo que lo que dije no es del todo falso.-Dijo para convencerse a sí misma que no había mentido por completo.

-Niña, a veces tienes que mentir para poder sobrevivir, créeme. Mentir me ha salvado de grandes problemas que involucraban ir a prisión.-Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Stan preparo Hot Cakes y mientras comían, los pequeños gemelos llegaron a casa acompañados de Soos, quien ya venía preparado para comenzar a trabajar.

-¡Tío Stan, ya regresamos!-Gritaron a coro.- ¿Wendy?-Dipper se impresionó de ver ahí a la chica-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, hola chicos.-Respondió, ignorando la pregunta pero aun así brindando una cálida sonrisa.

-Wendy, creí que hoy era tu día de descanso.-Comentó Soos.

-Lo es. Es solo que olvidé mi chamarra anoche y quise venir por ella temprano. Saldré con Robbie por la tarde.-Vaya, eso de mentir ya se le estaba haciendo cada vez mas fácil.

-Sí, yo le ofrecí que comiera algo antes de irse.-Stan se le unió para hacerlo mas creíble.

-¡Wendy! Te hubieras quedado con nosotras en la pijamada ¡Fue increíble! Vimos películas de hombres lobo, nos pintamos las uñas, comimos cupcakes, y hablamos de muchachos.-Le dijo al oído con tono juguetón.

-Vaya Mabel, eso suena divertido. Me alegra que se la hayan pasado bien. Espero que para la siguiente pijamada pueda acompañarlas.-Wendy terminó su desayuno y se fue de ahí. "Supongo que ahora iré con Robbie" Se dijo. Fue camino a casa de la familia Valentino. Para llegar tenía que pasar frente al cementerio. Realmente no quería ir con Robbie ahora, así que al menos pensó en hacer tiempo entrando al mausoleo y ver algunas lapidas para entretenerse. Luego de creer que ya había husmeado suficiente en el lugar de los difuntos, ahora sí se dirigió a su destino. Tocó la puerta esperando ser bien recibida. Los señores Valentino no estaban en casa, así que fue Robbie quien la atendió.

-¡Wendy! Creí que no te vería hoy nena. Vamos, entra.

-¿Dónde están tus padres hoy?

-Salieron esta mañana. Recibieron una llamada desde el pueblo vecino. Alguien falleció allá y ahora necesitan de un buen féretro para el velorio.

-Oh, entonces estas solo.

-Sí ¿No es genial? Tal vez tarden un rato para volver ¡Tengo toda la casa para mí! Bueno, ahora, para nosotros.-Robbie subió las escaleras a su cuarto y Wendy lo siguió. Pasaron un buen rato jugando varias partidas de videojuegos, y en todas, Wendy resultó vencedora.-Vaya Wendy, te has vuelto muy buena.

-Siempre he sido buena.

-¡Por eso eres la mejor!-Robbie le dio un beso sorpresivo que ella aceptó de buna manera. Robbie por lo general no acostumbraba darle muchos besos, al menos no en público, por eso a Wendy le agradaba cuando lo hacía. Cuando Wendy volvió a percatarse de lo que ocurría, noto que Robbie la había hecho recostarse sobre la cama, con él encima.

Continuaron besándose, las muestras de afecto cada vez se hacían más largas y duraderas. Se sumaron las caricias. Robbie se enfocaba mucho en las caberas de la chica, sin descuidar los besos en el cuello. Cada vez iba bajando más, y en cuanto lo hacía, le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa, dejando a su paso sus muestras de cariño.

Las mejillas de Wendy ya estaban rojas, y sus ojos empezaban a entrecerrarse. Entre sus piernas sentía el roce de la hombría de su novio y cada vez se volvía mas latente por debajo de los jeans, podía sentirlo.-Robbie…-Murmuró con voz suave.

-Te amo Wendy, eres hermosa…

Esas palabras se le quedaron en la mente a la chica unos segundos. Robbie podría estará siendo completamente sincero en ese momento, pero para ella eso no la llenaba, las sintió como si fueran dichas por alguien completamente ajeno, más bien, sentía que fueron dichas por una persona que no era la indicada. Entonces eso hizo sus sentidos reaccionar.-Robbie…espera…-Al principio el chico no le hizo caso, seguía ensimismado en su tarea, por lo que tuvo que ser más firme en decirlo la segunda vez.-Espera Robbie, detente.-Logró reincorporarse y eso hizo a su novio perder el hilo de lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo…-Dijo ella. Robbie apenas pudo escucharla.-No puedo.-Volvió a repetir con más volumen.

-¿Hice algo que te lastimara?

" _No, tú no eres el problema"._

-T-tengo miedo ¿Qué tal que llegan tus padres?

-Descuida. Te dije que volverían más tarde.

-Es que no me siento preparada.-Desvió la vista.

-Descuida. Tal vez…tal vez pueda hacer algo para que te sientas más cómoda.

-No creo. Simplemente este no es el momento.

-Entiendo…

Wendy se acomodó las prendas. Se despidió de Robbie. Le lastimó verlo algo decaído pero aun así no le impidió que se marchara.

" _Soy yo"._

Wendy volvió al hogar más temprano de lo que le había dicho a su padre. Eso al varonil Dan se le hizo extraño, pero estaba más feliz por tener a su hija ya en casa. No quiso mostrarle a su familia que en el fondo se sentía decaída. Así que tuvo que fingir durante la comida que todo había estado muy bien. Volvió a recordar lo fabuloso que fue el concierto, eso ayudó mucho a subirle los ánimos, pero cuando se retiró hacia su cuarto volvió a sentirse mal. Le mandó un mensaje de texto a Tambry. Únicamente envió el emoticón de una carita triste. No tardó en recibir respuesta.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Curioso, antes de recibir respuesta de su amiga, Wendy sentía ganas de ser escuchada por alguien, ahora que veía que Tambry estaba dispuesta a ser su oyente, ya no le pareció buena idea. Sólo termino por contestarle de vuelta:

"Nada. Estoy bien. Fui con Robbie. Nuestra cita no salió como pensaba. Luego hablamos".

Ahora solo quería dormirse. Antes de meterse bajo las sabanas, revisó el calendario pequeño sobre su buró. Ya casi era momento de su periodo. Gruñó por lo bajo. Este mes se venía fuerte. Mejor se aseguraba de tener suficiente té de canela para bajarse los dolores. Pero mientras tanto, cerró los ojos, y en un santiamén se quedó dormida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esto se puso intenso...**

* * *

El día de hoy invité a Dipper a venir a mi casa y pasar el rato viendo un maratón de películas. Las películas que se producen en Gravity Falls nunca son tan buenas, pero el punto es: Son tan malas que se vuelven buenas. Es difícil de explicar. Pero mi amigo y yo nos divertimos mucho burlándonos de ellas y de lo predecible y tonta que es la trama.

Mientras vemos una tonta película de zombis veo que Dipper empieza a ponerse nervioso. Quiere decirme algo pero no le sale. Yo me quedo mirándolo atentamente esperando que diga cualquier cosa. Finalmente habla.― ¿Quieres acompañarnos a una aventura mañana? Con conspiraciones y…esas cosas.

―Claro Dipper, me gusta estar con mis amigos.-Respondo animosamente. Luego seguimos concentrándonos en la película. Cuando esta termina Dipper se despide. Me emociona que saldré con él y su hermana. Esos chicos siempre parecen tener aventuras locas cuando están juntos y me alegra formar parte de eso.

Al día siguiente me baño, me hago el desayuno y me apresuro para alcanzar a los chicos y a Soos en el bosque. Ahí Dipper me dijo que estarían.

Finalmente les encuentro y los saludo sonando la campanilla de mi bicicleta. Sonará infantil pero me gusta hacerla tintinear.

― ¡Si viniste!-Dipper se emociona.

―Claro, no me lo perdería. Muchas gracias por invitarme de nuevo.

― ¡Claro! Cuando quieras, no hay problema.-Dice él.

Rápidamente voy con Soos y juntos examinamos el árbol que tenemos ahí cerca. No es un árbol natural, está todo hecho de acero y metal ¿Cómo es posible que nadie antes lo haya notado? Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tiene de haber sido construido. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho es un genio mejor que Einstein.

Soos y yo tratamos de averiguar alguna forma de entrar. Ese árbol falso tiene un par de controles ocultos con los que podemos abrir una entrada, de eso estoy segura, pero no podemos hacerlos funcionar tan fácil. Debe haber otra forma. Algo me hace mirar hacia arriba y noto que una rama parece más una palanca ¡Por supuesto! Si se trata de un escondite, quien lo hizo no dejaría el acceso tan a la mano.

― ¿Cómo la alcanzamos?-Cuestiona Dipper.―Tal vez con una escalera…o con zapatos altos… ¡Sí! Eso funcionará. Un par de zapatos.

A Dipper a veces le gusta pensar demasiado las cosas. Yo ya lo he analizado y para mí la respuesta es obvia. Me quito mi cinturón de los pantalones y lo utilizo para ayudarme a escalar el tronco. Ya que estoy arriba me es fácil alcanzar la palanca y accionarla. Mis amigos se sorprenden por mi hazaña. Puedo jurar que a Dipper hasta le brillan los ojos de tanto asombro. A mí no me parece la gran cosa, es decir, en mi familia es muy común.―Mi papá me obligaba a competir en juegos de leñadores desde niña.-Explico.

De pronto siento que la tierra de sacude. Pierdo el control de mi agarre y caigo. No fue tan grave, el árbol no es tan alto y además un arbusto amortiguó mi caída, pero después siento que el suelo continuó moviéndose y empieza a descender. Soos reacciona y me toma de los hombros para ayudar a pararme. Ahora está claro. Aparecen unas escaleras que nos ayudaran a bajar subterráneamente al escondite. Dipper es el más entusiasmado y nos hace prometer a todos que lo que sea que pase allá abajo o lo que sea que veamos, no lo contaremos. Mabel, Soos y yo le damos nuestra palabra de que así será.

Vaya que descubrimos muchas cosas locas. Primero las escaleras nos guiaron hasta un refugio nuclear. Todo era súper viejo, lleno de polvo, telarañas y orugas. A Mabel no le molestó dejar que estos animales le caminaran en la cara. Esa niña es tan temeraria. El lugar era demasiado cool a pesar de ser tan anticuado a la vez.

Luego descubrimos otra compuerta que nos llevó a un cuarto cuyas paredes estaban llenas de símbolos raros. Dipper por accidente acciono una trampa que casi nos convierte en emparedados –literal: aplastarnos entre cuatro paredes- pero logramos salir apretando cuatro de esos mismos símbolos. No negaré que tuve miedo pero la adrenalina fue tanta que al vernos libres de la trampa yo me emocioné mucho más. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sentí emociones tan geniales.

Dipper y yo terminamos encerrados en un cuarto muy pequeño gracias a Mabel, y empezó a decir que no nos dejaría salir a menos que Dipper me dijera algo que tenía planeado decirme. Estos niños y sus juegos que sólo entre ellos entienden. Yo empecé a hacerme idea de lo que era eso que Dipper se mostraba tan necio a no decir. Entiendo que estuviera nervioso y lo miré con preocupación. Sobre todo cuando sabíamos que no estábamos solos en ese lugar, ahí había alguien, o algo más. Estaba asustada. Dipper no quiso hablar y me llevó a la fuerza por otro lado para escapar de esa cosa que nos acechaba.

Un sujeto nos salvó de esa criatura. Al principio pensamos que se trataba del autor del diario. No era más que un monstruo farsante. No quiero entrar en más detalles, porque la verdad ya no quiero recordar el resto de ese día. De por si luchar contra mí misma ya fue bastante raro. Aunque eso sí, Dipper fue muy sincero al admitir que estaba enamorado de mí.

Al final luego de salir ilesos del bunker, hablé con él en privado y admití que era lindo que sintiera esas cosas por mí. De nuevo me sentí mal en el fondo porque sabía que este momento podría llegar y obviamente no puedo decirle "No me gustas. Ya estoy con alguien más y no necesariamente con Robbie". Dipper no puede salir conmigo porque soy mayor. Ahí va de nuevo mi hipocresía porque precisamente soy yo la que no debería estar teniendo secretos amoríos con Stan. Y pienso que tal vez…tal vez…sería mejor dejarme de tonterías ¿Por qué no terminar con Stan de una vez? Puedo seguir con mi vida, estar con un chico de mi edad, ser una adolescente normal. A Stan y a mí nos dolería mucho acabar con esto pero sinceramente seria lo mejor. Eso solo se queda como una idea en mi cabeza. Sea como sea, al final la charla resultó bien. Me alegra seguir contando con la amistad de Dipper. No sería lo mismo si él y yo ya no nos habláramos, en verdad lo estimo mucho y quedamos en que para la otra ocasión seguiríamos viendo películas en su casa.

Yo regresé a la mía después de eso. Le dije a mi familia que había sido un día normal y bastante aburrido.

Necesitaba tomar un baño. En vedad me sentía sucia y asqueada luego de haberme ensuciado tanto en el bunker. Termino mi baño pero algo simplemente no se siente bien. Algo falta. Me siento inquieta, insegura, incompleta. Reviso que día es hoy. Quiero intentar algo, volver a salir de casa pero ahora es muy tarde y mi padre no me lo permitirá. Tendré que hacerlo mañana.

Así que amanece y de nuevo me alisto para ir con Dipper a ver otro maratón. Esta vez la programación no es nada buena y mi amigo y yo acordamos no ver más películas tontas. Simplemente nos llenan el cerebro de basura.

Cuando yo me retiro pasó a la botica a hacer una compra y de ahí de vuelta a mi hogar. Me encierro en el baño. Luego de unos minutos ahí, salgó. Estoy llorando. No hay ninguna duda. Es la primera vez en mi vida que un resultado positivo me destruye tanto: Estoy embarazada.

Y esas pruebas son 90% infalibles. Es poco probable que me esté mintiendo este aparato.

Estoy embarazada. De Stan. Por eso llevo una semana de retraso, eso era lo que me preocupaba, lo que me hacia sentirme mal anoche. Porque mi periodo no llegó a tiempo. Ahora recuerdo. La última vez que estuvimos juntos, después del concierto de Varias vecez, no nos protegimos. En realidad él si quería. Fue mi culpa al presionarlo y no darle tiempo a ponerse el condón. Me encontraba desesperada esa vez. Y he aquí la consecuencia de esa noche.

Estoy embarazada y yo ahí yendo a aventuras peligrosas. El enfrentamiento con el cambia formas pudo haberme puesto en riesgo.

Nadie más que yo soy responsable de esto. Pero no sé qué hacer. A quien acudir. Lo primero que se le ocurre a mi mente es decírselo a él. Tomo el teléfono y no sé cómo empezar. Le enviare mejor un mensaje escrito pero tampoco se me ocurre que escribir ¿Y qué va a pensar? ¿Qué me va a decir? A la mierda. Tomo la prueba y le saco una foto. Eso es lo que le envió a Stan. Lo ve casi de inmediato pero no me responde nada. "¿Podemos hablarlo?" Le pongo. Esta vez ya no lo ve y me deja así por el resto del día y de la noche.

Al día siguiente tengo que verlo. Hago como si nada pasara. Me presento en la cabaña. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo. De nuevo Soos y los gemelos no están. Deben andar de aventuras otra vez. Stan no quiere ni mírame a los ojos, pero yo le insisto con mi mirada a que él haga lo mismo. Estoy triste, él igual. Devastados.

―Es mi culpa.-Dice al fin, mirándome.―Debí haber sabido mejor.-De pronto me abraza. Es el abrazo más apretado que me han dado jamás. Quiere ser fuerte pero lo oigo sollozar detrás de mí oído

―No, la culpa es mía.-Le devuelvo el abrazo de igual forma. Sé que ambos somos responsables.―No respondiste mis mensajes ayer.-Inquiero.

― ¿Cómo podría?...Ni siquiera sé que decirte ahora Wendy. Mi mente quedó en blanco. Los niños me vieron muy mal. Tuve que mentirles de nuevo. Soy un pésimo tío. Un pésimo ser humano.

―No digas eso Stan. Tú eres muy fuerte. Saldremos de esta.-Le digo. Mis manos recorren sus brazos para darle alivio.

― ¿Pero cómo? No tengo idea de que hacer…-Se sienta en un banquillo y se soba la cabeza tratando de pensar.

―Bueno…ya lo pensé toda la noche, no dormí nada por eso pero….podríamos, es decir…quiero tenerlo.

― ¿Pero tú….estas segura de eso?

―Sí, muy segura.-Sonrío.―Después de todo…no tiene la culpa.-Me toco el vientre rápidamente.

―Piénsalo mejor Wendy. Eres joven y no merece esto. Además…yo…no puedo ser su padre…-Eso me destroza.

― ¿Q-qué?..¿Cómo? ¿Por qué…por qué dices eso?-Busco su mirada de nuevo. Las lágrimas ya están brotándome. Siento un nudo en mi garganta y me congelo ahí mismo.

―Tú tienes una vida por delante. Yo…yo la he arruinado y jamás me lo perdonaré…

―No has arruinado nada.-Le digo.

―Al contrario que tú yo ya soy un viejo, Wendy. No puedo tener un hijo a esta edad. La gente jamás pensaría que un hombre como yo es padre de una criatura.

―Tú…tú no lo quieres…. ¿Me dejarás sola en esto?

―No dije eso, nunca dije eso Wendy. No pongas palabras en mi boca que…

― ¡Dijiste que no puedes ser su padre!

― ¡N-no estoy diciendo que no lo tengas! ¡Pero yo no puedo formar parte!

― ¿Te importa más lo que diga y piense la gente?

―Wendy, por favor. A ti también te importa. De otra forma no esconderíamos nuestros sentimientos.

―Pero ya no se trata de nosotros. Se trata ahora de este bebé. Hay una nueva vida de por medio y…

― ¿Y cómo piensas decírselo a tu padre? A todos los que conoces…

― ¿Pensando otra vez en lo que otros puedan decir?...Stan…yo sabré cómo. Y la verdad…me había imaginado una respuesta así viniendo de ti. Me lo temía, pero si este escenario tenemos, entonces… ¿Sabes qué? Hasta aquí llegamos.-Él me mira y sabe que hablo en serio. Veo un poco de dolor en su mirada, aunque de nuevo, trata de ocultarlo.

―Bien.-Agacha la cabeza con resignación. Sí, creo…que es lo mejor.

―Esto…tenía que pasar ¿Cierto? Con embarazo o no. Alguna vez...

―Sí…-Se levanta de su asiento.―aunque no pensé que sería tan pronto…-Se gira para darme la espalda. Veo cómo se encorva por la depresión.

―Ni yo.-Me retiro de la cabaña. Ya no pienso decirle una palabra más.

Estoy decidida a ir a hablar con Robbie. Lo cito en la entrada del mausoleo y no tarda en llegar.―Hola nena, ya vine.-Me abraza, yo respondo el gesto sin ánimos. Me nota triste y de inmediato quiere saber el motivo.― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Robbie…-Me cruzo de brazos, con la mirada baja.―en este último tiempo he pensado…que ya no me quieres como antes…

― ¿Qué? No entiendo porque lo dices…

―Han sido varias veces las que me deja plantada cuando se supone tendremos una cita, y solo te disculpas mediocremente sin dar buenas explicaciones.-Lo encaro.

―O-ok, ok. Debo ser más puntual y dar mejores disculpas. Lo siento…, espera, o-otra vez…

―No Robbie. En serio, siento que esto ya no está funcionando.

―Nena, no me hagas esto…

―La verdad es que lo hago no solo por eso sino porque…a mí me gusta alguien más…

― ¿Q-que….? No….no, no, no. No puedes hacerme esto… ¡Cómo pudiste, Wendy!-Me toma de los hombros fuertemente. Estoy asustada. Él podría golpearme justo ahora…― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Yo te amo!-En verdad quiere oír explicaciones. Lo irónico es que no me deja hablar.

―M-me estas lastimando…

― ¡Puedo ser mejor persona! ¡Seré el mejor novio que hayas tenido, lo prometo! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¿Desde cuándo?... ¿Quién es ese sujeto que te gusta? ¿Es Nathan? ¿Lee? ¿Thompson?... ¿Es Dipper? ¡Dime si esto es una broma!-Me sacude muy fuerte.

― ¡No es ninguno de nuestros amigos!-Hago que me suelte.- ¡Y me sorprende que puedas pensar así de Dipper! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Yo soy la del problema, no tú! ¡Por eso te dejo! ¡No quiero lastimarte!

― ¡Me estas lastimando ahora!

― ¡Es lo mejor!-Con esas palabras recuerdo a Stan y me pongo a llorar frente a Robbie.― ¡Por favor olvídame! ¡Ya no me busques!-Salgo corriendo de ahí. No puedo soportarlo. Estoy destrozada. Solo quiero llegar a casa y llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

Pero en verdad es lo mejor. No podría dejar que Robbie notara el embarazo después. Tampoco podría hacer que él se hiciera cargo, no tiene madera de padre, al menos no por ahora. Él no podría si además nunca lo hemos hecho.

Tendré que hacerme cargo yo sola. La verdad no me importa. Si así tiene que ser, está bien. No necesito apoyo si nadie quiere dármelo. Nunca pensé que mi maternidad seria así, tan repentina, o si quiera pensé en que podría llegar a ser madre…soltera, pero soy madura al aceptar lo que venga y además tengo nueve meses para prepararme mentalmente para esto.

Pero mientras tanto… ¿Cómo puedes soportar el dolor de dos rompimientos en un mismo día?


	10. Aviso

Descuiden! Antes de que se me alboroten, este no es un aviso de hiatus ni de cancelación lol mas bien es un aviso de retraso. Este y otro fic en los que trabajo ahora van a tener que ser aplazados en sus actualizaciones debido a que mi computadora esta en revisión por un pequeño incidente que pasó. No es grave (quiero pensar) pero hasta entonces no se cuando me la regresen o si acaso se va a pode reparar. Si no pues tendré que recurrir a comprar laptop nueva xD de todas formas con mi lap ya tengo 6 años. Me imagino que en promedio ese es su lapso de vida para la mayoría (?) así que un aparato nuevo no vendría mal.

En fin, solo era eso. Espero actualizar a la brevedad porque en serio me preocupan ustedes que me leen y no quiero que piensen que si me estoy tardando ahora es por mero gusto. Son cosas que pasan pero quería dar aviso para no dejarles con el pendiente.

Quizá después y si todo sale bien borre este aviso para continuar con los capítulos normalmente uwu

L s am


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola! Ya volví! :'D mi computadora sí tuvo solución y ya esta de vuelta conmigo uwu mas pronto de lo que esperaba y creía xD lo mejor es que no se perdió ningún archivo, aun así yo tomé mis precauciones antes de que se la llevaran y ahora al fin puedo actualizar :D espero que les guste este capitulo y que lo disfruten uwu**

* * *

― ¡Wendy Corduroy es una zorra!-Gritaba Robbie de manera exasperada al resto de sus amigos.

― ¡Robbie que estás diciendo! ¡Contrólate hombre! Estamos en un lugar público.-Le decían ellos en un intento absurdo de calmarlo. Se hallaban todos reunidos en la cafetería de Linda Susan esperando recibir su orden extra grande de papas fritas. Todos corrieron a ese punto en cuanto recibieron el mensaje del chico gótico diciéndoles que les tenía el chisme el siglo sobre la chica pelirroja.

―No permitiré que te expreses así de mi amiga, Valentino. Debes tener muchas agallas para decir lo que dices.-Expresó Tambry con voz fría y amenazante.

―No me asustas Tambry. Si quieren no me crean, pero yo sé que les digo la verdad. Es más, vayan y pregúntenselo a la propia Wendy. Ella misma me lo dijo con sus propias palabras ¡Me botó! Y si les dice lo contrario está mintiendo. No es más que una ramera sucia.

El resto de los clientes de la cafetería mantenía un incómodo silencio escuchando la nada discreta charla de los adolescentes. El lenguaje vulgar del chico les aturdía pero en verdad toda la plática les resultaba interesante con tal de saber la versión completa, y ponían oídos atentos a lo que se hablaba.

Desde la cocina. Linda Susan carraspeaba su garganta lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran. Era para de esa forma llamarles la atención a los chicos y decirles en lenguaje corporal que se atuvieran de usar palabras altisonantes, sobre todo de una chica tan popular en el pueblo como lo era Wendy, y siendo hija de un rudo leñador, quien sabe en qué problemas se pudieran meter hablando así de la respetable primogénita del varonil Dan. Claro, respetable al menos hasta ese momento. La mujer fue a la mesa de los jóvenes y les entregó su orden.―Aquí tienen muchachitos. Por favor cuiden como hablan delante de los demás. No quiero pensar que con esa boca besan a sus madres.-Le dirigió una mirada bien abierta con su único ojo bueno al muchacho que citó a los demás en su negocio. A Robbie le recordó a un pirata malvado de algún cuento de hadas.

―Ya hermano, no debes expresarte así de ella.-Expuso Nathan.― Sus motivos hubo que tener para dejarte.

―Claro Nat, sé que no seré el chico perfecto pero tampoco me dio razones especificas del porqué me cortó. Sólo me dijo que amaba a alguien más y toda esa basura. Y al menos me hubiera terminado antes de si quiera empezar a conocer a cualquier otro sujeto ¡Pero no! Quien quiera que sea ese otro tipo, ellos dos ya se conocían de tiempo atrás, se enamoraron, y ahora yo soy el que sale perdiendo. Tal vez…me dejó por alguien mejor…pero eso no cambiará mi manera de pensar ¡Wendy es una promiscua!

― ¿Pero quién puede ser su nuevo enamorado?-Pregunta Thompson.―Que yo sepa, somos sus únicos amigos. Aparte de los pequeñines Pines…No conocemos a nadie más que sea de su círculo.

― ¡Y qué más da! Ya no me importa quien pueda ser. Obviamente se lo tuvo tan bien escondido que nunca lo podríamos haber sospechado. En lo que a mí respecta no quiero volver a saber nada de ella. Borraré todo rastro de nuestra relación. La eliminaré de mis redes, eliminare sus fotos, su teléfono, incluso las canciones que alguna vez le compuse.

―Esto es mucho más de lo que pude haber imaginado.-Dijo Lee.―Cielos viejo, que pesado. Siento que apesta ser tú en este momento. Jamás esperaría algo así de Wendy.

―Ni yo.-Dijeron los demás. La única que se mantuvo al margen durante todo el rato fue Tambry. Ella de verdad no quería hablar nada malo. Sentía que debía ir a buscarla. Wendy le debía dar muchas explicaciones. En cierto modo se sentía traicionada. Si es cierto que nunca se esperó una infidelidad de parte de Wendy hacia Robbie, al menos creyó que por ser amigas, ella debió haberle dicho algo; Tambry debió haber sabido algo al respecto antes que nadie.

Fue cuanto antes a la casa Corduroy y no le fue difícil encontrar a Wendy ahí. Se le veía muy deprimida, así que Tambry trató de ser suave.―Hola chica ¿No te toca trabajar hoy?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

―Hola Tambry ¿Te ofrezco algo?-Dijo Wendy queriendo parecer animada.

―No, solo quise venir a verte un rato.-Se sentó en el sofá de la sala de Wendy junto a ella y continuó.―Oye, en el pueblo empieza a correr el rumor de que tú y Robbie rompieron…

―Él ya se los dijo ¿Verdad?

― ¡No!...Bueno, ya sabes, este poblado es muy pequeño. La gente se entera rápido de cualquier cosa.

―Tambry, no tienes que fingir nada. Yo conozco a Robbie, ya soltó toda la sopa.

―…Está bien, sólo nos dijo algunas cosas. Tampoco fue tan detallado…pero entonces es cierto…

―Sí.-Dijo sin mirarla directamente.

―Y… ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada? Sabes que no es porque me guste ser chismosa, pero al menos no me hubiera gustado enterarme de esta forma.-Tambry la tomó de las manos, forzándola a que por fin se vieran a la cara.―Eres mi mejor amiga, Wendy. Somos amigas. Sabes que yo no voy a juzgarte. Si ahora te gusta alguien más y estás feliz con él, para mí eso es suficiente para apoyarte. No estoy enojada, no te veo mal, ni con rencor, no te juzgaré. Tampoco me gusta ver mal a Robbie, pero entiendo que muchas veces el no cubría tus expectativas ¿Cierto?

―…Es cierto…gracias Tambry. Gracias por el apoyo.-Se le aguaron los ojos.―Lamento no habértelo contado a tiempo.

―No hay de que amiga. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea ¡Vamos! Dame una sonrisa, debes estar feliz ahora que estas con alguien que amas.-Sus palabras lograron hacer que Wendy sonriera por primera vez ese día. Tambry también sonrió pícaramente.―A ver, a ver ¿Vas a decirme quien es el afortunado? ¿Acaso lo conozco? ¿Me darás una pista? ¿Al menos la inicial de su nombre? ¿De casualidad no trabaja contigo y su nombre empieza con S?

Wendy se paraliza y empieza a tartamudear.― ¿Q-que? ¿Quién te dio esa idea?

― ¡Wendy!... ¡Ahora estas enamorada de Soos!

― ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No es él! Tambry, Soos no me gusta, él es también otro amigo, pero nada más.-Trató de decir las últimas palabras con más serenidad.

―Oh, empezaba a imaginar que había acertado, digo, no sería raro, lo ves y convives con él casi todos los días…-Inmediatamente el semblante de Wendy volvió a ser uno triste y doloroso.― ¿Ahora qué pasa?

―Es que no sé…si mi felicidad esté en realidad con esta persona…

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Tambry…no voy a revelarte quien es. Es algo que sólo quiero dejar para mí misma y espero que lo entiendas…-Su amiga asintió lentamente.―…pero ya que me demostraste que eres de confianza, sí te voy a revelar otra cosa, y esta vez, juro por mi madre que eres la única en el pueblo que sabrá esto.

― ¿De qué se trata?

―Estoy embarazada…-Tambry guardó un silencio sepulcral ante lo que escuchó. Wendy tuvo que continuar hablando.―Sí, es de él. Apenas empieza, tengo todos los meses por delante aun. Y yo…sí quiero tenerlo…pero él…al parecer no.-Se soltó a llorar amargamente delante de la otra chica, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

―… ¿No es un maldito?-Soltó una sonrisa irónica mientras negaba con la cabeza. La pelirroja le miró algo confundida.―Oh Wendy, eres una chica fuerte. Si quieres tenerlo, que nada te impida lograrlo. Estoy aquí contigo para lo que necesites. ¡Oh ven aquí!-La atrajo hacia ella y le brindo un fuerte abrazo que Wendy agradeció eternamente soltando más lágrimas.―Eres una chica increíble Wendy.-El abrazo se prolongó unos minutos hasta que Tambry volvió a hablar.―No necesitas otro patán en tu vida. Tu puedes hacerlo sola.

―Lo sé, lo sé.

―…Pero…si dices que soy la única que sabe esto ¿Cómo se lo ocultarás a tu familia?

―Resistiré tanto como pueda. Terminaré diciéndole todo a mi padre en algún momento, pero no aun. Es muy pronto, y me da miedo.

―Entiendo. Pero sé que tú sabrás qué hacer cuando llegue ese momento.

―No cuentes esto a nadie, Tambry, a nadie.-Le ofreció su dedo meñique para hacer promesa de meñique, aquella que nunca puede romperse.

Tambry dio su meñique también para entrelazar ambos y sellar un voto de silencio.―No lo haré. Mis labios están cerrados.-Simulo cerrar su boca con una llave invisible. Después de eso continuaron abrazándose.

* * *

Las horas volaron en la casa de Wendy. Ambas chicas estuvieron gran parte de la tarde encerradas en su habitación charlando al respecto y Tambry no dejaba de verse emocionada. "¡Voy a ser tía!", "¡Yo debo ser la madrina del bautizo!" Exclamaba de manera entusiasta. A lo que la pelirroja asentía a todo eso de igual forma.

Finalmente fue hora de que la chica se fuera a su propio hogar. Tambry piensa que debe ir a ver a Robbie ahora. Conociendo ambas versiones, se da cuenta de que él se ha expresado muy mal de ella. Aunque no tenga ni la menor idea de lo que sucede, Tambry no dejará que ese chico se quede con una mala imagen de su exnovia. Además, Robbie sigue sin dejar de ser su amigo tampoco, así que en parte también se preocupa por su bienestar.

Se presentó en la casa Valentino. Les preguntó a los señores si su hijo estaba en casa, a lo que respondieron afirmativa y amablemente como siempre y la dejaron pasar. Era curioso pero por mas amiga que fuera de Robbie, él raras veces la invitó a ella o a los demás a su hogar, por lo que no lo conocía muy bien. Tambry se tomó un pequeño rato para admirar la decoración, sobre todo en la parte de las escaleras, con tantas fotografías y recuadros de cuando Robbie era más pequeño. Era gracioso ver el cambio de aquel niño risueño y sonriente que se volvió un adolescente melancólico y oscuro. Tambry se pregunta si le ocurrió algo que le hiciera cambiar su personalidad de manera tan drástica o si lo hacía por moda únicamente. Aunque claro, ser de una familia que se dedica a hacer velaciones y entierros a los difuntos debe tener cierta energía lúgubre en las personas, aunque los señores Valentino ciertamente era muy felices cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Llegó a la habitación de Robbie, la cual no fue difícil de adivinar que era la suya por los posters de bandas punk pegadas sobe la puerta, y demás letreros advirtiendo "¡Aléjese! ¡No entrar!". La chica toco unas cuantas veces sobre ella.― ¿Robbie? Soy Tambry, ¿Puedo pasar?-No recibió respuesta. Aun así, ella giró la perilla y dio unos pasos adentro. No notó a nadie al principio. La habitación era muy oscura, pues un par de cortinas negras evitaban la entrada de los últimos rayos del sol antes del anochecer. Se dio cuenta que ahí había una segunda puerta que daba al baño, y una luz encendida. Esa puerta sólo estaba emparejada; se animó a asomarse a ver si su amigo estaba ahí. Tan sólo esperaba encontrárselo cepillándose los dientes pero lo que vio la alarmó mucho. Lo notó justo en el momento en que el chico tomaba una cantidad excesiva de pastillas de su botiquín casero y se las metía a la boca, ayudándose con un vaso de agua para pasárselas. Tambry no era estúpida y actuó de manera veloz para impedir que Robbie cometiera una idiotez.― ¡Robbie, escupe eso ahora!-Lo tomó por sorpresa dándole una dura palmada por la espalda, y obligó al muchacho desconcertado a escupir todos esos analgésicos acompañados del tragó de agua que bebió.

Comenzó a toser enérgicamente en un intento por recuperar el aliento. En realidad le molestaba bastante que lo hubieran interrumpido.- ¡Tambry ¿Qué haces aquí?!-Seguía tosiendo.― ¡Vete, nuca te dije que podías pasar!-La tos le complicó expresarse claramente pero Tambry entendió lo que dijo.

― ¡Si no lo hacía te ibas a dopar! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!-Agarró el frasco con todos los calmantes que no se había podido tomar y lo vacío sobre el excusado para después bajar la palanca. Robbie observó temeroso aquel acto atrevido. De inmediato sacó una pequeña navaja de los bolsillos de su campera con intenciones de ponerse el filo sobre la piel del cuello. Tambry forcejeó con él hasta lograr arrebatársela y también tirarla lejos de su alcance.

― ¡¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga con mi vida?!-Se quejó.

― ¡Porque eres mi amigo! ¡¿Por qué querrías matarte?!-Lo toma de los hombros y lo zarandea en un intento de devolverlo a la realidad.

― ¿Qué caso tiene? Si el amor de tu vida te abandona, entonces simplemente ya no tienes vida.-Menciona resignado.

― ¿Lo dices por Wendy? ¡Eso es una tontería! ¡Nadie se suicida por un rompimiento amoroso!-Tambry casi de inmediato quiere corregir sus palabras, pues ha visto infinidad de casos en internet en los que esas cosas ocurren. Sin embargo, no dejaría que Robbie formara parte de las estadísticas.

―Admítelo Tambry. Nunca he hecho nada bueno en mi vida. Si ni siquiera pude lograr que mi chica me quisiera, tanto como para no dejarme, entonces…soy un inútil.

La fémina se hecha los cabellos hacia atrás en desesperación. Se da cuenta de que convencer a Robbie de que Wendy no es mala no es la prioridad ahora.

Acerca el rostro de Robbie al de ella y le planta un beso en los labios, más bien de manera algo ruda. Cuando terminó, lo miró a los ojos y notó su expresión despistada, con los ojos abiertos.―No digas esas cosas de ti, Robbie. Tienes una familia increíble, amigos que te aprecian. No nos dejes…por favor.-Le brinda un abrazo reconfortante que Robbie acepta, aun sin salir de su sorpresa del todo. Pero ese gesto tan noble le ha llegado al corazón, y el muchacho no puede evitar que las lágrimas broten y caigan sin poder pararlas.

―Lo siento…he sido un tonto ¡Lo siento!-Aferra a Tambry a una proximidad más cercana hacia sí y ella lo deja sollozar y soltarse a llorar contra su hombro. Como amigos, aquel quizá sea el primer momento y el más íntimo también que ambos comparten mutuamente.

* * *

Cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse en el ocaso, Wendy recibe la visita de los gemelos acompañados por Soos. Ella los deja pasar y los nota con rostros angustiados.

― ¡Oh Wendy! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡No dejan de decir cosas malas de ti! ¡Todo el pueblo está diciendo lo mismo!-Mabel se cubre los oídos, como si con eso se hiciera olvidar todas las malas palabras que escuchaba en cuanto a cómo se expresaban de la chica.

― ¡Hasta tuve que golpear a un sujeto en el rostro porque no se callaba!-Menciona Soos mostrando su puño hasta con cierto orgullo, todo sea por defender a Wendy.

―Y yo le pise fuertemente el pie a otro más por lo mismo.-Dice Dipper, considerando aquello como un acto sumamente heroico.―Y luego salí corriendo.-Dice susurrando.

―Gracias por eso chicos.-Dice Wendy mostrando su gratitud.―Se lo que están diciendo de mí, pero no me importa. No pueden probar nada. Aquí todos son mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

―No es nada Wendy. Y no debes temer.-Dice el mayor de ellos.―Sea quien sea que inició el rumor, todo esto se hará noticia vieja al final de esta semana. Ya sabes cómo son los pueblerinos, no les dura ninguna novedad.-Soos hace un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto para sonar más seguro de sí mismo.

―Y podrás volver a tu trabajo tranquilamente.-Dice la niña.―Nos empezamos a preocupar cuando regresamos a la cabaña y ya no te vimos. Creímos que te habías asustado por todo esto y por eso venimos a verte.

―Ah, sí…sobre eso…-Se queda pensando unos segundos.―bueno, la verdad…ya no volví porque empecé a sentirme un poco mal… ¡Del estómago claro! y…esas cosas…

―Algo así nos dijo el tío Stan. Dijo que te dejó ir y dependía de ti si querías volver o no.-Menciona Dipper.

―Oh… ¿Eso dijo?-Wendy alzó una ceja, escéptica. Pudo comprender perfectamente que había un significado oculto en esas palabras, un significado que por supuesto sólo ella podría descifrar.

―Sip.-Reitera el gemelo.―En fin, supongo que para mañana estarás mejor ¿Cierto?

―Por supuesto, por supuesto.-Asiente.―Todo estará mucho mejor.-Recalca la primera palabra.

― ¿Estas bien, Wendy? ¿Estas…feliz?-Cuestiona Mabel.

―Claro amiga.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué no te veo feliz?-Hace una mueca de angustia.

―Ah, vamos Mabel, la gente no se la puede pasar sonriendo todo el tiempo; eso no significa que no estén bien.-Interviene su hermano.

―No Dipper, ella tiene razón.-Admite la pelirroja mirando hacia el suelo.

― ¿Que dices?-Preguntan los tres a la expectativa.

―Bueno, sé que no puedo engañarlos: una mujer siempre sabe cuándo otra camarada está pasando por un momento difícil.-Esto lo dice dirigiéndose a Mabel.― la verdad…estuve pensando, y creo... creo que ya no quiero volver a la cabaña del misterio…

―Pero ¿Pero por qué?-Se miran nerviosos unos a otros.

Wendy ha analizado las palabras de Stan. Si le está dando la opción de regresar o no, entonces ella ha decidido...―No se preocupen. Creo que ya medite el asunto lo suficiente. No es nada grave; sólo que llegué a la conclusión de que quiero probar hacer cosas nuevas. Tratar de salir de mi zona de confort. Ser la cajera del lugar se volvió algo fácil, y quizá hasta monótono para mí. Tal vez…me una a mi familia por un tiempo si se trata de salir a explorar bosques, hacer campamentos y esas cosas. No lo sé, es algo que no solía hacer desde que era pequeña y quisiera retomarlo.

― ¿Vas a dejarnos a nosotros?- Preguntó su amigo Soos con miedo a oír la respuesta.

―Oh Soos, claro que no. Nunca dejaría de tener contacto con ustedes.-Al parecer entienden a Wendy. No le vendría mal pasar más tiempo en familia. Sus tres amigos, aunque algo tristes, la comprenden y deciden no entrometerse en su decisión. Wendy siempre trabaja tan duro, que un tiempo alejada de la cabaña del misterio serian como unas bien merecidas vacaciones para ella. Van hacia ella y se brindan un fuerte abrazo grupal. En verdad van a extrañarla mientras no esté cerca. Luego de esa charla corta y dejar más tranquilo al trio, ellos también se retiraron a sus hogares. Casi el mismo escenario se repitió cuando su padre y sus hermanos regresaron de talar árboles de pino aquel día. Wendy estaba hastiada, parecía que hoy fue el día de molestar a Wendy con lo mismo. Creía que su familia la conocía mejor como para no preocuparse por los rumores que corrieran en Gravity Falls.― ¿Qué les parece si nos despejamos un tiempo de todo este alboroto?-Propuso ella.

― ¿Hija, que quieres decir?-Preguntó su padre.

―Estoy diciendo que convivamos como lo hacíamos antes. Ahora sólo ustedes se llevan toda la diversión y se olvidan de mí. Creo que será una buena oportunidad para reencontrarnos como familia y seguir las tradiciones de nuestros viejos antepasados leñadores.

― ¡Parece una buena idea!-Concordaron sus hermanos, y el varonil Dan no tardó mucho en acceder tampoco a la petición de sus hijos.― ¡Los Corduroy se van de viaje!-Estableció el fornido hombre.

Unas vez que Wendy logró bajarles los malos humos a todos con su idea, se retiraron a dormir.

A pesar de todo lo malo que se habló de ella, a la pelirroja le pareció dormir tan apaciblemente como nunca.

* * *

Cuando Soos se encargó de llevar a los gemelos de vuelta a la cabaña y después irse a casa con su abuela, Dipper y Mabel no pudieron evitar mostrarle una cara larga a su tío respecto a lo de Wendy. El viejo Stan miraba un aburrido programa de televisión de todas formas, así que prestarle atención a sus sobrinos un momento sería mejor que seguir viendo esa basura.

―Muy bien, a ustedes dos algo les ocurre, así que escúpanlo.-Demandó.―Esperen, si adivino… ¿Tiene algo que ver con Wendy?-Su rostro de inmediato adquirió un semblante temeroso.

―Fuimos a verla a su casa.-Dijo el chico.

― ¡Ah! Si, ella… ¿Y qué les dijo?-Preguntó antes de pasar saliva.

―Tío Stan, no saliste de la cabaña en todo el día, así que probablemente seas el único que no está enterado.-Habló Mabel.― ¡Pero todos en Gravity Falls hablaron muy mal de Wendy! Todo porque cortó con su novio Robbie…y cuando hablamos con ella, nos dijo…-Volteó a ver a Dipper para ver si él podía terminar la frase.

―…Tal vez Wendy no vaya a estar aquí en la cabaña por algún tiempo.-Suspiró antes de bajar triste la mirada.

Su tío pareció pensativo.-Pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguna razón en especial?-Rascó su cuello.

―Nos dijo que quería alejarse un tiempo para estar con su familia, conocer pueblos nuevos, y esas cosas.

―Pero nos prometió que después volvería.-Quiso animar Mabel.

―…Entiendo.-Asintió analizando lo que los niños le decían. ―Entonces…supongo que…renunció.

― ¿Algo así?-Dice Dipper.―Por ahora. La verdad nos pareció muy repentina su decisión, pero se oyó tan segura que…

―Está bien chico, hay que entenderla. Un rompimiento con alguien que amas, puede ser duro. Sé de lo que les hablo. Espero que ustedes nunca se metan en esos líos. Una relación sólo trae problemas como estos, y ahora no podemos obligarla a quedarse. Si quiere más espacio…se lo daremos. Con suerte eso le ayudará a sentirse mejor. Es lo que necesita, y si ella así lo quiere, sólo dejémosla ser.-Los niños se tranquilizaron al ver que Stan se lo tomó con calma. Eso igual los ayudó a poder retirarse a dormir más a gusto.

Stan debía ser fuerte frente a su familia, pero por dentro la noticia lo deprimió mucho. Estuvo otra media hora luego de que los niños se fueran y él seguía viendo televisión pero sin prestarle atención realmente. Hasta que sintió sus ojos ser lastimados por tanta luz de aquel aparato, fue que reaccionó para pagarla. Talló sus ojos fuertemente bajo los anteojos. Estaba agotado. Agotado y triste, pero no podía descansar aun. Quedaban cosas importantes por hacer. Tomó su camino a la máquina expendedora y abrió el pasadizo secreto.

Aun estando en laboratorio, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por su niña, su niña Wendy. Seguía sintiéndose responsable. Era por él que Wendy tomó esa decisión. Aun así, él mismo lo dijo, le dio la opción de permanecer o irse, y ella eligió lo segundo. No la culpaba, realmente era lo más factible a suceder. La extrañaría.

Era lo mejor, aunque doliera, y ahora sólo quedaba concentrar su atención en cosas más importantes. Continuar cada quien con lo suyo.

Trabajar en ese portal lo distraería lo suficiente para ya no pensar más en ella. La extrañaba. Quería pensar que todo era un sueño, una mentira, el hecho de que hoy fue el último día en que ambos se verían, se hablaran…la extrañaba…

Oh no, la historia se repite otra vez…

Acabar en malos términos con alguien.

Arrepentirse.

Y por más querer pedir perdón, la otra persona ya no estaba ahí para oír disculpas.

Todo por su culpa, se marchó para siempre.

Pero tenía la esperanza de que esa persona algún día regresaría.

Cuando eso pasara, la abrazaría y no la dejaría ir nunca más.

Aun podía hacerla volver.

Hacer volver a su otra mitad.

Y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.


	12. Chapter 11

**Quiero actualizar esto antes de embarcarme con una nueva historia lol aunque esa sólo la subiré a wattpad. Al parecer si voy a entrarle otra vez al Kinktober este año xD *suspira* linda tradicion anual (?) así que me iré adelantando a eso.**

 **¿Saben? Me siento muy orgullosa de este capitulo, de todo el fic en general, pero a veces recapitulo y no se si estoy llevándolo en la dirección que quiero...ahh definitivamente sí lol! aunque en serio, creo que esta historia se ha ido armando sola incluso mas allá de lo que en un principio pensé :oy pues solo eso...pido disculpas si les parece un capitulo aburrido c':**

* * *

Mi familia y yo hemos pasado las últimas semanas viajando, conociendo distintos lados turísticos y salvajes en Oregón. Creí que extrañaría más Gravity Falls de lo que realmente lo hago. Las primeras semanas todo estaba de maravilla, y yo, aun sin decirle nada a nadie más, parecía estar llevando lo de mi bebé muy bien. Eso sí, tuve que despedirme de ciertos alimentos chatarra que antes no hubiera podido dejar por ¡vamos! Son deliciosos, pero que hoy por hoy, por voluntad propia los he hecho a un lado. Es por mi bien y por el bien del bebé. Ahora como más sano; cosas que no tengan demasiadas calorías ni grasas.

Mi papá ha sugerido ir de visita al estado vecino de Idaho. Como que siempre ha sido su sueño pasar un tiempo por allá. A mis hermanos y a mí la idea nos parece emocionante y perfecta. Pero me he informado y no es bueno viajar en mi estado de gestación. Tampoco quiero romper las ilusiones de papá. Ya he pensado mucho como se lo voy a decir, y en mi mente no dejan de pasar escenarios desastrosos. No hay manera sutil de comentarle esta noticia porque todo acabaría con él enloqueciendo, mis hermanos dándome la espalda, y uno de esos escenarios también implica un incendio forestal. Debo calmarme ¿En serio puede ser tan malo? Me sorprende a mí misma desconfiar de aquellos que conozco de toda mi vida.

Esperen un segundo, creo que estoy sintiendo un regurgitar en mi garganta. Son nauseas. Me alejo rápidamente del lugar que ocupamos para acampar, y tras unos matorrales lejanos, expulso aquel líquido acido. Vuelvo más calmada como si nada y todos me dan una mirada que exige saber que me pasó.―Sólo fui al baño.-Dije de forma casual.

―Eres de digestión rápida.-Dijo el menor de mis hermanos antes de seguir comiendo su sándwich de atún.

―Y de expulsión aún más rápida.-Comenta burlón el de en medio. Mi padre le da un zape en la cabeza.

―Dejen eso muchachos, estamos comiendo.-A lo que mis dos hermanos que hicieron los comentarios se disculpan.―Hija ¿Segura que te sientes bien? Vas al baño muy seguido últimamente.

―Debe ser algo que me cayó mal. Lo sé, ahora estoy en una dieta y es raro que alimentos ligeros me caigan mal. Debió ser alguna manzana que no lave muy bien.-Con eso, la comida retoma su ambiente feliz.

Por fuera muestro mi mejor sonrisa, pero en el interior no puedo evitar aterrarme de lo que venga después cuando les diga. El embarazo no podrá seguir en secreto por mucho tiempo. Estas nauseas me delatan más de lo que quisiera. Para cuando empiece a entrar en el segundo mes, notaran que mi vientre se ve abultado y como son hombres les es fácil criticar como me veo. Y mis repentinos cambios de humos empeorarán las cosas. En las mañanas me he llegado a sentir enojada sin razón aparente; por el simple hecho de tener que madrugar ya es una razón para que me ponga de malas, cuando antes nunca algo así me molestó. Apenas antier me ocurrió eso y estuve con mi cara amargada en el desayuno. Le grité a mi hermano menor pero no recuerdo porqué. Luego de que el incidente pasó, me disculpe y trate de ponerme normal otra vez. Después sé que eso se volverá más difícil de lograr.

En fin, el viaje a Idaho si se hará pues nadie se ha opuesto a decir que no. Me preparo mentalmente pues es un viaje en carretera de ocho o casi nueve horas. Nunca hemos viajado tanto, y pensar que hay que pasar casi todo el día en la camioneta es _tan_ emocionante.

Cada quien se encarga de preparar sus maletas y asegurarlas en la caja de atrás para no tener prisas con eso a último minuto. Echo todos mis cambios de ropa y mis cosas de higiene personal. La verdad solo cargo con un cepillo para el pelo y otro que es para los dientes; algunas cremas corporales y ligas para el cabello. Mañana hay que madrugar nuevamente así que todo nos vamos a dormir temprano. Aquella noche duermo tan a gusto que no logro sentir el correr de las horas. Cuando mi alarma de despierta me doy cuenta que en realidad tuve un sueño reparador, pues no me levanté al baño para nada. Caí rendida como un tronco luego de ser talado. Bueno, menos mal el bebé supo darme algunas horas de descanso; gracias bebé.

Nos levantamos todos a las 5:30 de la mañana, queremos llegar a Idaho lo más temprano posible, por temprano me refiero al medio día a más tardar. Mi papá nos preparó a todos algunos huevos cocidos y eso será todo lo que llevaremos comido hasta que en el camino nos de hambre otra vez. Es raro estar desayunando cuando aún esta oscuro, pero se pasa un momento agradable.

Cargamos la camioneta y emprendemos el camino. Dos de mis hermanos quisieron viajar un momento en la caja de atrás. Ya están algo grandes para querer estarse exponiendo al aire libre de esa forma.―Chicos, en cuanto seamos detenidos por una patrulla gracias a ustedes….-Amenazó mi padre.

―No pasará papá. Confía en nosotros.

―Sólo será por este rato. Cuidaremos bien del equipaje.

Mi papá es fácil de convencer cuando se trata de mis hermanos, así que accede. Yo me voy con él en el asunto copiloto, cosa que siempre hago; yo soy la mano derecha de mi padre si se trata de viajar, el resto de la familia va en los asientos de atrás. Mis hermanos no tardan en distraerse contando chistes entre ellos, o hablando de cualquier cosa, de las chicas por las que tienen un crush. Es raro que nunca me hayan pedido algún consejo; y yo tampoco se los doy porque sé que me van a ignorar. Empiezan a pelear divertidamente entre ellos y se dan golpes y codazos. Ya les hemos dicho que odiamos que se golpeen por diversión pero nunca lo entienden, y bueno es más, mi papá a veces se les une, claro, sin descuidar el camino que tiene por enfrente.

A la hora mis hermanos que se fueron en la caja ya quieren entrar, pues afuera se están congelando con el frio de la mañana. Mientras tanto yo me distraigo leyendo mis inseparables revistas de adolescentes, escuchando música, y en ratos durmiendo. Mi papá me despertó para pedirme que le ayude un rato conduciendo. No tuve problema y estuve a cargo del volante como por tres horas. Menos mal que es una carretera tranquila y con muy pocas curvas.

Después pasó algo que me dio vergüenza, pero terminé teniendo las horribles nauseas. Bajé mi ventana, sin reducir demasiado la velocidad y expulse el vómito. Ahora ya no tengo nada en el estómago. Todos notaron lo que sucedió. Admito que les pedí de manera grosera que dejaran de juzgarme con la mirada, y de nuevo me excusé diciendo que el huevo cocido me cayó mal. Para mi sorpresa eso bastó para ponerme irritable y mi padre me dijo que parara en la próxima gasolinera que encontrara. Aprovechamos para cargar el tanque, ir al baño y comprar botanas también. Cuando yo regresaba del W.C. mi padre me preguntó si me sentía mejor. Le respondí que sí, pero no pude evitar sentir que él en realidad quiso ir más allá con su pregunta, como si quisiera indagarme algo. Me miró con expresión angustiada y eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa. Mi papá terminó manejando en las horas restantes. Yo solo continuaba durmiéndome para no sentir aquellas horas tan pesadas.

Finalmente llegamos a Ketchum. Es un lugar agradable, casi tan silvestre como el viejo Gravity Falls, y la gente igualmente parece ser muy hospitalaria con los turistas. Nos detuvimos en una pequeña cafetería para comer algo más que sólo cheetos y sodas. La comida y el servicio no estuvo mal, pero creo que todos concordamos que el sazón no se comparaba al de Linda Susan.

De ahí, nos dirigimos a Sun Valley. Es un centro turístico más invernal pero eso no significa que no se pueda visitar durante el verano, con montones de actividades recreativas para hacer. Todos eligieron rentar algún espacio para poner las tiendas y acampar a la intemperie, pero yo por mi parte sugerí rentar una cabaña. Mi padre cuestionó porque no poner mi campamento como los demás. Le fui sincera y le dije que luego de haber vomitado, no me sentía cómoda si mis hermanos iban a estar fisgoneando por si me pasaba de nuevo.

Mi padre, a sabiendas que estos días no me sentía del todo bien, y aparte por ser una chica que a veces necesita de su espacio, lo comprendió sin ponerme más trabas. Así que me entregó el dinero para rentar mi cabaña.

Pasamos la tarde en el lago pescando. Debo reconocer que en este lugar no hay tanta diversidad de fauna marina como en el lago de Gravity Falls, aunque al menos por ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos porque algún pez resulte tener mutaciones y salir con algunos ojos extra. Es asqueroso. De tan solo imaginármelo quiero vomitar otra vez.

El día pasó a ser noche, y la familia montó una fogata (respetando las reglas de los guardabosques) donde nos pasamos un buen rato contando historias de fantasmas. Para eso no hay nadie mejor que mi padre. Él acostumbra contarnos acerca de las rarezas que vivió cuando era niño. Y no debería sorprendernos, después de todo, esos eventos extraños ocurrieron hace años e incluso hoy en día en Gravity Falls, pero siempre hay algo en su manera de relatarlo que casi nos podría hacer mojar nuestros pantalones. Es súper emocionante. Justo ahora, nos remota a sus primeras experiencias como leñador, donde él asegura que también empezó a percatarse de cosas extrañas ocurriendo en el pueblo.

―Era la década de 1980, si no me equivoco.-Relataba el varonil Dan.―En ese tiempo yo sería un poco más joven que ustedes, chicos. Pero en fin, por aquellos días, un forastero llegó al pueblo. Contaba con suficiente dinero. Decía que era gracias a su beca universitaria, y que se instalaría en Gravity Falls con el fin de investigar los hechos paranormales del pueblo. Contrató a la familia Corduroy, y nos pagó lo suficiente para empezar con la construcción de un hogar donde quedarse. Mi padre estuvo a cargo de todo el proyecto, claro que cumpliendo con las expectativas de este sujeto. Así que yo estaba ahí, siendo todo un novato en cuanto a construir una cabaña se refiere, pero con su abuelo aprendí bastante, él me enseñó todo lo que ahora sé…

―Espera papá ¿Qué esta no es la historia de cómo los Corduroy construyeron la cabaña del misterio?-Adelantó uno de mis hermanos. Admito que casi me atraganté con mi malvavisco en la boca al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar.―Ya nos la has contado antes. Siempre te gusta contarla de diferente manera.

― ¿Oh si? Nunca lo noté. Pero, es cierto, esa es la historia ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que esa casa terminaría siendo una trampa para turistas?-Se encoje de hombros.

― ¿Entonces estas diciendo que el señor Stanford Pines antes era un cerebrito que incluso fue a la universidad?

Wendy se limitó a oír en silencio mientras mastiva su bocado y observaba a su familia.― ¿Es difícil de creer cierto? ¡Incluso becado! Yo creo que ese hombre se volvió loco, muchachos. Es decir, se notaba tan obsesionado al principio con sus cosas de investigación, y eso también lo hacía parecer un lunático, pero, véanlo ahora. Es un viejo que maneja su propio negocio fraudulento. Tampoco lo culpo, yo siempre he pensado que vio algo extraño viviendo en ese bosque, siempre tan solitario, y que eso fue lo que acabó con su salud mental. Pasó de ser todo un nerd a sólo ser un abuelo tacaño amante del dinero. Les puedo jurar que él no era así. Al menos yo nunca lo recordé de esa forma.

―Cool.-Dijeron mis hermanos.― Eso es perturbador ¿Oíste eso Wendy? Tu jefe es un hombre que perdió la cabeza.

Eso para mí fue una burla. Me molesté bastante.―Él ya no es mi jefe.-Me levanté de mi lugar y me dirigí a mi cabaña. Rayos. No me enoja que se expresen así de Stan… ¿ _O sí? ¡No definitivamente no!_ me enoja el hecho de tan siquiera oír que lo mencionen. No lo soporto.

― ¿Ya ven lo que hacen chicos? ¡Buen trabajo! Hicieron enojar a su hermana.

― ¡Oye, está bien, lo sentimos, no te molestes!-Me gritaron, pero yo no les hice caso.― ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa así? ¿Por qué se fastidia tanto últimamente?

―Hablaré con ella.-Dan va tras su hija. Entra a su cabaña, donde la ve recostada en cama mirando hacia el techo.―Hija ¿Te encuentras bien? Los chicos y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Estas muy irritable, aunque si me dices que es por tu periodo o algo de eso…yo lo entenderé. Sólo…no quiero seguirme preocupando por ti.-Procede a sentarse en el colchón.

Wendy suspira sin devolver la mirada.―Papá, estoy bien, pero hay algo que no te he dicho porque…me da miedo que te enojes.

― ¿De qué se trata? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, hija.

―Sí, lo sé…yo…papá, es que yo…estoy embarazada…-Finalmente se anima a mirar a su progenitor, sin dejar de mostrar algo de miedo por lo que suceda ahora.

Dan de inmediato pone una mirada crédula en su rostro. Como si quisiera buscar en Wendy algún indicio de que le está tomando el pelo.― ¿Esto es una broma, cariño?

― ¿Te parece una broma?-Dice con voz débil antes de ponerse a llorar.

Dan sabe que esto va en serio y se pasa una mano por el rostro con la expresión aun consternada. Empieza a sudar frio, y se siente paralizado.― ¿Pero hija, cómo…cuándo?...

―Apenas llevo un mes…-Dice en un murmullo.

― ¿Apenas?-Menciona sarcástico.― ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme esto?

―E-estuve todo el día pensando mis palabras para este momento, papá…

Su mente comienza a atar cabos hasta que menciona con voz profunda.― ¿Y el padre?-Hace una pausa pero Wendy no le responde, y se está agarrando mucho el cabello. Esta nerviosa.― ¿Es Robbie, verdad?-Mira con expresión severa a Wendy, esperando su confirmación.

Ella de inmediato lo niega.― ¡No, no es él!

― ¡¿Cómo que no es él?!-Grita exasperado.― ¡¿Por qué lo encubres?! ¡Él fue quien empezó con esos malditos rumores en el pueblo de ti!... ¿Por eso sugeriste el viaje, verdad? ¡Para no verte con él!

― ¡Ya dije que Robbie no tiene la culpa, ¿Ok?! ¡Él sí tenía derecho a enojarse porque yo lo engañé con alguien más! ¡Con su papá!-Señala su vientre en ese momento.

― ¡¿Entonces es verdad?!...Lo que todos dijeron de ti…de mi única hija… ¿Es cierto?-Wendy notó la decepción en su manera de pronunciar aquello.―… ¿Quién te hizo esto entonces?-De nuevo Wendy calla, sólo mira a Dan mientras sus labios no deja de tiritar por el miedo.― ¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Admites tu embarazo, que engañaste a tu novio…pero no vas a decirme quien es el padre?! ¡Wendy, eres una…!-Levanta el puño hacia ella a manera de amenaza. Wendy de inmediato reacciona a cubrirse con los brazos, sin dejar de llorar, esperando una cachetada.

En verdad ella por un segundo cree que se lo merece. Dan nunca antes la había golpeado. Esta podría ser la excepción, y sin embargo…no lo hace. Logra contenerse a último momento. En lugar de dirigir su ataque a ella, termia golpeando la pared que tiene a su lado. Sus nudillos truenan y se quiebran en el proceso, a lo que dan suelta un quejido profundo. Se soba la parte adolorida, su hija quiere ver en que le puede ayudar.― ¿Papá, te hiciste daño?

Pero el hombre se aleja de su contacto.―Esto es increíble.-Dice mientras se dirige otra vez a la salida, sin descuidar su mano adolorida.―Sabía que había algo raro contigo, pero nunca imaginé esto. Yo…necesito…tomar aire.-Exhala. Cuando se va azotando la puerta tras de sí, Wendy se apresura a ir a ponerle el seguro; se asoma tímidamente por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver como sus hermanos miran a su padre de manera curiosa, como se va y se pierde entre los arboles de pino sin que puedan detenerlo, y luego voltean a mirar a la cabaña de ella. Saben que hubo una discusión y no tardarán en querer saber los detalles. En cuestión de segundos tocan a la puerta pero nunca es abierta. Se quedaron ahí varios minutos preguntando desde el otro lado hacia la nada que era lo que había ocurrido. Fue como hablarle a una pared porque nunca obtuvieron respuesta. Dejándolo por la paz al ver que no ganarían nada, los hermanos se retiraron a sus tiendas, simplemente todos, incluso Wendy también con sus ojos acuosos y sollozando, aguardando a que Dan regresara de su repentino paseo. Después él se encargaría de poner a todos sus hijos al tanto, sólo debía irse primero a desquitarse ese mal rato.

Al cabo de una hora, Dan regresa. Sus pisadas sobre la hierba seca alertan a sus hijos varones, quienes no tardan en ir a ver como esta.―Papá ¿Adónde fuiste? ¿Qué pasó?

―Sólo fui a caminar por ahí. Llegué a la oficina de los guardabosques y pregunté por su botiquín de primeros auxilios para vendar mi mano.-Les muestra.

―Te peleaste con Wendy. Intentamos que nos diera explicaciones pero nunca nos abrió la puerta.

―Chicos, su hermana no se siente muy bien por ahora. Debemos intentar no molestarla demasiado.

― ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasó ahí adentro?

Dan toma asiento cerca de la fogata apagada y suspira para devolverles la mirada.―Su hermana me confesó algo muy delicado. No pude creerlo al principio. Por eso busqué alejarme un rato para calmarme. Ahora estoy mejor, lo acepto, y chicos, ustedes también deben prometerme a mí, y a ella, que van a apoyarla sin importar que. Somos familia y debemos afrontar esto juntos.-Los chicos guardan silencio antes de que Dan prosiga.―Lo que pasa es que…Wendy está esperando un bebé.

Todos los chicos exclaman al mismo tiempo.― ¡¿Qué?!-Se miran unos a otros con mucha impresión.―Nunca lo hubiéramos imaginado. Por un momento creímos que dirías…que a Wendy le gustan las chicas. Lo cual no sería nada malo ¿Pero un bebé?... ¿Y quién es el padre?

―Ella no va a decírnoslo ¿Están de acuerdo?

― ¿O sea que quien quiera que sea, no se hará responsable?

―Chicos, calma. Sé en quien pensando, pero no es Robbie…-Mas silencio por parte de sus hijos.―Es su decisión si no quiere revelarnos ese dato. No la hagan sentir peor. Yo…debí haber reaccionado mejor cuando me lo dijo ¿Pero en lugar de eso? Casi la golpeo…

―…Está bien, papá. Estamos juntos en esto, como dijiste.-Dan sonríe ante ellos. Les alegra que se lo hayan tomado bien y ser tan comprensivos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos están desayunado más pescado fresco. Wendy sale de su cabaña y es lo primero que nota. Al parecer madrugaron para atraparlos. Su padre la ve y se acerca hacia ella dándole un abrazo. Sus hermanos se le unen y se juntan en un abrazo familiar. Hace mucho que no tenían uno así.―Wendy sabemos lo que te pasa, estamos contigo.-Dice uno de ellos.― Hija ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunta de nuevo su padre. Ella sabe que esa es su forma de disculparse por lo de ayer e igualmente se aferra a su mayor con cariño. Le alegra que ya no este enojado.―Ven, desayunemos. A menos que no tengas apetito.

―De hecho hoy tengo mucha hambre.-Sus hermanos la tratan como una princesa, la saludan de una manera jovial, casi se siente extraño. Saben su situación, pero no la critican por ello, y eso le hace sentirse plena. Le entregan su salmón deshuesado y partido en trozos chicos.―No debieron molestarse hermanitos. Puedo partir mi propia comida.

―Sólo nos aseguramos de que no te fueras a comer alguna espina del pez. No sabemos si eso te pueda hacer daño.

Los días continúan siendo pacíficos en Sun Valley, al menos hasta que llega la hora en que deben regresar. De nuevo cargan la camioneta para emprender el viaje de vuelta a casa.


End file.
